Red Lantern
by Totally Wicked
Summary: Discontinued.
1. New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or Red Lantern, the movie, so YIPPY for me! *sob* But you know… since it's my birthday, you can steal them for me!

****

Red Lantern

Chapter 1: New Life

Author's Note: 

I'm back! With a new story! I was watching the movie, "Red Lantern" a couple nights ago when I got sudden inspiration! Now, the movie "Red Lantern" is in Chinese, but it is dubbed in English, so you people who don't understand Chinese can understand it. It's a pretty good historical movie **based in China in the late 1800's and early 1900's** (I think). Okay this is must read note: **Men at that time could have more than one wife, and in my story, this man has four wives. However, they were not as brutal as the people in my story! This is based just on a movie! I will also change the ending, as it was horrible (in my opinion). **Okay? Okay. Now, on with the story! Don't forget to review

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chinese Glossary ~

N/A: I'm Chinese myself, but I'm not 100% sure on the spelling of these words/phrases. If anyone knows for sure, tell me! They are in order they appear in the story.

****

Cheongsam: Chinese, traditional dress.

****

Shi Ma: "Yes?" or "what?"

****

Er Jie: "Second sister."

Bu: "No."

Mah Jong: Chinese game of strategy, played with dozens of tiles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

We see a young woman with hair, wavy and black, grown to about the middle of her back. Her eyes were a clear, bright blue. She wore a cheongsam. (A/N: It's the Chinese dress that rich women often wore. If anyone knows for sure what these things are called, please tell me! I just copied it out of a Chinese book, and I'm not too sure.) It was red with a pattern of bronze suns. 

She climbs the roof of a house. Her destination seemed to be a small hut on top of one of the houses. She walks with small steps, as if she is afraid of something. 

Finally, she reaches the hut. She finds that it is locked. Her expression became disappointed. Not to have climbed for nothing, the woman pushes the door, as if it would open. 

It did, just slightly. Peeking at the insides, she sees a thick rope, tied in a hang-mans loop. Horrified, she starts climbing down. She walks into her house. 

"Oh Lady Kagome!" a woman's voice called.

The young woman of about 20 flipped around to where the voice's origin came from. "Sha ma?" she asked. 

Another woman, maybe five years older than her, ran out of the courtyard and into her home. She had longer hair that was also black, but hers was straight. Her eyes were the color of the Atlantic Ocean, mysterious and gray. She carried in her arms a package wrapped in oiled paper.

"Oh, Lady Kagome! I have a gift for you!" she said happily.

Kagome smiled, but it was a strained one. "Oh, it's you Lady Kikyo! Come in, please!" 

Kikyo walked into her house. She sat down at a couch and opened the package. In it was a beautiful piece of silk, the color of the ocean, with silver moons and stars on them.

Kagome gasped. "Oh, wow! Lady Kikyo, I can't possibly accept such a gift! This is too much! It must have cost… a huge sum of money!"

Kikyo smiled sweetly. "You must! This is a gift from the heart! I saw this and I knew that you must have it! Please, as a gift from sister to sister!" She pressed the silk to Kagome.

"Thank you so much!" Kagome said, smiling. Her smile was still strained, but it was more relaxed than before. 

"It was nothing! As the Master's new wife, you deserve something nice!" 

"Thank you, Er Jie!" 

(A/N: The wives of one man consider themselves 'sisters'. In this case, Kikyo was the second woman the Master married, so she is called "Second Sister".)

Kagome's face faulted. "Lady Kikyo, I have a question. The hut, on top of that house, what is it for?"

Kikyo's expression darkened. "That's the hang-mans' hut. Many people have died there. If I were you, I wouldn't ask anyone about it. The people of this household don't like to talk about it."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you for that information." 

Walking out of the house, Kagome sees Kikyo back to her own house, which was just across the courtyard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

We see a hut with large, red lanterns hung all over it. Voices are heard from the inside.

"So tonight's house is to be the fourth house?" a girlish voice asks. 

"Yes." An older woman is heard.

"Did the Master marry again?"

"Yes."

"Poor girl…"

"Shush. Just do what the Master orders us to do and don't back talk!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

Four women sit at a table, preparing to eat what looks like lunch. Two of them are Kikyo and Kagome. 

A short, squat man walks out, his head bowed in respect. "Ladies, the Master is not feeling well, so he will not be coming down to eat. He has told me to inform you wives to enjoy the meal."

With him gone, Kagome started talking. "Why are there so many dishes of poultry? Where are the vegetables?"

Another one of the wives, one was had black hair up in a bun and black eyes, scoffed. "Humph! I think that there aren't enjoy dishes with meat. You, maid, go tell them to cook some meat for me to eat!" 

Kagome glared. Suddenly, she rises up and stomps away. 

"Lady Kagura, try to mind your manners!" the oldest wife said. Her hair was already graying.

Kagura tossed her hair. "That Kagome! Ever since the Master married her, she thinks she's the queen of the world!"

Kikyo smiles kindly. "Oh, Third Sister, don't be angry! Or are you jealous that she gets more attention from the Master than you?" 

"Not at all… not at all."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

Later that day, Kagura walks into Kagome's room. "Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome! Oh, there you are! Can you do me a big favor and come play Mah Jong with us?"

Kagome glares. "Bu."

"Oh, please! You're not mad at what happened during lunch today, are you?"

"Humph! That I wouldn't care less about!" Kagome says, looking annoyed.

"Oh, then come play with us! We're short of one player!"

"I don't care about playing Mah Jong!"

"Oh, come on! I'll even let you win!" Kagura pleads with a bright smile plastered on her face. 

Kagome scoffs. "Well, when you put it that way… I couldn't refuse! But be careful… I may win when you least expect it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

In Kagura's dimly lit rooms, we see many Chinese opera masks hanging on the wall. There are gaudy scarves hanging about them. In the center of the room is a nice size table with dozens of Mah Jong pieces on it. 

"Lady Kagome, I would like to introduce you to Doctor Kouga and Mr. Sesshoumaru. Doctor Kouga is the one who treats all of this family's illnesses and wounds. Mr. Sesshoumaru is his close friend. Doctor Kouga, Mr. Sesshoumaru, this is Lady Kagome, the fourth wife of the Master." Kagura introduced everyone. "Let's begin playing!"

In the middle of playing, Kagome drops a Mah Jong piece. Bending down under the table, she suddenly sees Kagura's foot rubbing Doctor Kouga's leg. Rising back up, she notes that Kagura wore an innocent expression while Kouga smiled like a fool.

Doctor Kouga gets up and goes to an old phonograph. Putting on a disk, he starts the player. 

We hear an opera voice, singing high and clear. 

Looking at Kagome, he explains, "Lady Kagura was a dancer and singer before she married the Master. We met then."

Kagome nodded. 

"I hear you were an university student, Lady Kagome?"

"Yes, I was."

"Why didn't you continue on your education?" Kouga asked.

"I would have, but the Master said that I would have no time, so I quit." 

"Hmm… Yes. That's interesting."

Kagome looked around. '_Why didn't I continue my education? Why did Father make me marry? Why aren't I free? Where's my true life?_'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Okay peoples! Was it okay? Any editing mistakes? Sorry about everyone being so OOC, but the people in the movie were like this, so I had to change the Inu Yasha characters' personality! Please review as a little birthday gift to me! Flames will be used to barbecue some food! Next chapter, "The Sword"!


	2. The Sword

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Inu Yasha and Red Lantern? *Looks like crap* 

****

Red Lantern

Chapter 2: The Sword

Author's Note:

Oh crap! I'm so sorry! I just realized that put chapter 2 of Rules of Miroku instead of this when I was editing! I'm sooooooo sorry! Please forgive me everyone! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chinese Glossary ~

N/A: I'm Chinese myself, but I'm not 100% sure on the spelling of these words/phrases. If anyone knows for sure, tell me! They are in order they appear in the story.

****

Shei: "Who?"

****

Xiexie: "Thank you."

****

Lai le: "Coming!" or "Here!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

Kagome, now back at her own room, sits while reading a novel. Suddenly, she hears a swish of air. '_Someone practicing with a sword…?_' 

Peeking outside the window, she sees a young man, perhaps somewhere her age, training with a large and beautiful sword. She stares, awed by the grace of his movements. 

She suddenly noticed the man using the sword. She gasped in wonder and surprise. He had long, black hair, unrestrained by anything, had a good built, and, at closer inspection, beautifully colored and flashing with life, violet eyes.

'Shua_…?_' 

She put her book down and stepped outside. Finding a passing servant woman, she asked, "Who is the young man practicing with a sword?"

The woman dropped her head respectively. "Ah, Lady, that is the young master, Inu Yasha. He is heir to the estate and the son of the Master and his first wife." 

"Xiexie."

The woman rushed off, while Kagome leaned against a wall and stared at Inu Yasha. 

After a while, Inu Yasha stopped. He wiped sweat from his brow and looked into Kagome's eyes. "You've been staring for a while, wench!" 

Kagome was appalled. To use such language in front of a lady! "Sir, I'm deeply sorry for staring."

"You better be!"

"I said I was sorry!" Kagome's temper rose.

"Who are you, anyway?" Inu Yasha asked, a bit embarrassed.

"The Master's fourth and newest wife," was the smug reply. Although Kagome hated her new marriage, being married to a powerful man had their uses.

"Oh… So the old bastard got a new whore, right?" Inu Yasha sneered.

"Sir, I think that's no way to talk about your own father!" Kagome exclaimed.

"So," Inu Yasha said, "you already know who I am."

Kagome lowered her head and nodded. "Yes, Young Master." 

"You never told me your name," Inu Yasha said, in a quieter tone.

"Kagome, sir." 

"Kagome, huh? Well, how'd you know I was out here?"

"I heard you practicing with your sword, and decided to investigate."

"Tetsusaiga is a Japanese sword. It means, 'Iron Pulverizing Fang.' I got it a long time ago."

At the word, "Japanese," Kagome jumped. "Do you know any Japanese?" she asked eagerly. "I was studying it at the university when I had to stop, and-" Suddenly she stopped. What in the world had possessed her to spill all of that to a mere stranger? '_Kagome, maybe the lack of company is really starting to mess with your head,_' she gently chided herself. 

Inu Yasha, too, was surprised. '_So she's not just some bimbo the _Master_ picked up from the streets. Interesting._' "Yes, I know Japanese. You went to a university?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I did. I was studying there when my father informed me that I was to marry to the Master."

'_Forced marriage…? This is getting more and more amusing._' "I see."

Suddenly, Kagome heard a voice calling her name. She whirled around. "Lia le!" 

Turning back to look at Inu Yasha, she said shyly. "It was nice meeting you, Inu Yasha. I hope I see you again."

Inu Yasha blushed. "Same here," he gruffly replied. 

Kagome turned and ran to where the voice came from. Turning around one last time, she waved goodbye.

'_Now that's strange… My bastard father had actually married a woman that's worthy. Too bad he's not…!_' Inu Yasha thought. Suddenly, she shook his head. "What am I talking about? She's married, to my father, in fact!" he asked out load.

Inu Yasha glanced around the courtyard. It would not do to have people think he was crazy.

Meanwhile, Kagome was also thinking. '_So that's the Master's heir…Who would have thought he'd be so… handsome!_' Reaching the voice, which turned out to be a maid's, she was requested to return to her room.

Back in her room, Kagome quickly went to the chest at the end of her bed. 

The beautifully carved rosewood chest was a gift from her late mother, and it and everything in it was a piece of her unmarried life. She opened the carefully packed chest. 

Instantly, the scent of roses flew up into her face. Kagome breathed in her mother's scent deeply. Thinking about her mother, she almost forgot her motive.

Shaking her head impatiently, she dug into the chest. She flipped up neatly folded clothes and other mementos of her childhood. When she did not find what she was looking for, she led out an exasperated sigh. 

She looked through everything again. Suddenly, she remembered her personal servant.

"Sayo! SAYO!" she called.

A young girl, maybe 13 or 14, rushed into her room. Bowing her head respectfully, she mumbled, "Yes, Lady Kagome?"

"Sayo, have you taken anything from my chest?"

"No, Lady Kagome. I have not taken anything. I have, however, cleaned it out."

"When did you do that?" Kagome asked carefully. She did not like the way the young girl quietly moved around.

"Oh, a few days ago…" Sayo said carelessly. "Is anything missing?"

"A sword… A sword my grandfather gave to me…" Kagome said, once again getting lost in thought. 

Sayo giggled. "What would a woman do with a sword? Especially a Chinese one? Swords are toys for men!"

Kagome snapped back to reality. "What are you talking about? This one is not used for fighting! It is used to grace a room!"

Sayo shook her head, still barely interested. "Well, it looked pretty sharp when I got to it!" 

Sayo gasped once she realized what she said. "I-I mean, Lady K-kagome, that-"

"Sayo. You lied to me?" Kagome's voice shook with silent rage.

"Yes-I mean no! Lady, please-"

Kagome's patience reached its end. "Lying to a fool once, and he believes you. Lying to him twice, however…" 

Sayo's eyes filled with tears at Kagome's words. She fell to her knees. "Lady, please-PLEASE- forgive me! I promise you, I did not take your sword! Please! I swear I didn't!"

Kagome's eyes didn't lose the unmerciful glaze. "No… you will lead to your quarters and let me look through all your things."

Sayo's eyes widened. "N-no! Lady, I swear I don't have it! Please don't!"

Kagome felt a twitch of pity. When had she become so unmerciful… so _cruel_? However, pride and wanting blocked the thoughts from reaching her. "No, Sayo. You will let me search."

Sayo nodded; there was nothing she could possibly do. 

Kagome reached up and pulled Sayo off the ground. "Come." Her command was said so coldly, Kagome herself did not recognize it. 

Sayo, by now, was crying. Tears ran in rivers down her young skin. All she could do was lead her mistress to her room.

Sayo led Kagome to her quarters, a small, crude hut. 

For one last time, Sayo tried to convince Kagome not to invade her privacy. "Please, Lady, don't do this! I don't h-have your sword!" 

Kagome glared. All these excuses let her to be more and more suspicious of the teenage girl. She pushed her aside and went into the room. 

She gasped at the sight that greeted her eyes.

"S-sayo… How could y-you…?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ah… I love cliffies. They make me want to scream! And besides, it also makes you, the reader, want to kill me! And believe me! I can work a lot fast when there are death threats coming at me! Haha. Next chapter, "Unexpected Hate"!

So here's the deal: first person to answer who Sayo is from the book and can guess correctly who the Master is gets a gift fic, meaning I'll write a story dedicated to. It won't be more (I hope) than 20 chapters, and can be in any genre but mystery, action/adventure, poetry, horror, or Sci-fi. Sorry, but I just don't do well in those categories. Just give me a general idea of what you want, or, even better, let me write with my own ideas. Sound fair? 

****

Responses to Reviews:

Lonely Angel of Sadness: Thank you so much for reviewing, since there weren't a whole lot of people who did… : ( I WILL continue this story (in fact it's already finished!) no matter what! Thanks for the support!

****

Bloodchi Rayne: Yes, Kouga is a doctor! Sesshoumaru actually doesn't have a large role in this story… I just wanted him in it! How do you like it so far?


	3. Unexpected Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or Red Lantern. It's copyrighted to someone else. 

****

Red Lantern

Chapter 3: Unexpected Hate

Author's Note:

Sorry I'm a day late! I couldn't get on ff.net for some reason! I'm sorry everyone! I must say that was not a very nice cliffy I left off… But that's okay because this chapter is up! Does anyone remember who Sayo is? Or has a guess of who the 'Master' is? If you do, review and tell me. So, tell me your guess and you shall get your story! This is the last chapter you can guess! Next chapter their identities will be reveled! Well, that's it! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so very, very happy now!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chinese Glossary (Thanks so much, Xue!)~

N/A: I'm Chinese myself, but I'm not 100% sure on the spelling of these words/phrases. If anyone knows for sure, tell me! They are in order they appear in the story.

****

San Jie: "Third Sister."

****

Iie Jie: "First Sister."

****

Er Jie: "Second Sister."

****

Cheongsam: Traditional Chinese dress.

Wia she ma: "Why?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

Inu Yasha lay in his bed, thinking. '_Kagome… She is so different from the rest of them. Why --how-- did she get forced to come here?_' 

"Young Master! Your carriage is ready!" a nearby servant called.

Inu Yasha jumped from bed and out the door. He went into the courtyard and towards the main gate. Taking one last look at Kagome's 'house', he left without a word.

'_Back to the university… I wonder if I'm doing the right thing?_'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

"Sayo…" Kagome whispered. The inside of the maid's room was lit was dim, red lanterns. They were battered and torn, probably from past generations, but still Sayo had lit them. "Sayo, do you know what this means?"

Sayo whimpered, and nodded.

"They could kill you! You know tradition is important in this family and that this generation is no different!" Kagome continued.

Sayo looked up from her bowed head. "P-please, Lady Kagome! Please don't tell anyone! Please, I beg you!"

Kagome's eyes softened. "I'll make you a deal, Sayo. You give me back my sword, and I'll keep your secret."

Sayo violently shook her head. "Lady Kagome, I swear! I didn't take your sword! _Please_, believe me!" 

Kagome's rage once again returned. "Let me check this place. Let me search it."

Sayo's head shook on. "No, Lady, I can't let you do that!"

Kagome could stand it no longer. She rushed into everything. Like earlier, she started looking madly. She flipped through the ragged possessions of the poor serving girl. 

Suddenly, she stopped. In her hands, she held something. Kagome turned around slowly. In her hand was a voodoo doll with pins stuck all over its stuffed body. And written on it was her name.

Sayo gave a muffled sob. "L-lady it's n-not what it seems, please-" 

Kagome's glare froze Sayo in her spot. "You hate me, Sayo? I think you do. Yet I know you are illiterate. You must have gotten one of the other wives to write it for you. Who?"

Sayo's face was covered in tears. "I-I can't tell you t-that, Lady Kagome! I would be betraying her!"

"Is it San Jie?" Kagome asked.

Sayo shook her head.

"Iie Jie?"

"Bu."

Kagome gasped. "Lady Kikyo? Er Jie? She's the one?"

Sayo nodded slowly. 

"She hates me?" Kagome was still disbelieving. 

Sayo fell to the floor. "Please, Lady, I'm begging you for the last time, please leave! I told you what you wanted to know, and I swear in the name of Buddha that I don't have your sword, so please…"

Kagome was still in shock. This time, it was her who nodded. "Yes… I'll leave, Sayo…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

'_Lady Kikyo? How can that be? How can she hate me? I thought… I thought we were almost like friends! How could she betray me like this?_' Kagome thought, now back in her own room. She lay on her silk covered bed. 

Another maid interrupted Kagome's thoughts. "Lady Kagome! Lady Kagura asks to come in."

"Let her." Kagome's voice was as flat as the ground.

Kagura walked into her room. She studied the newly wed girl's face. "You are confused," she commented.

"No. Yes." 

"Why? Is it because of Lady Kikyo?" 

Kagome's eyes went wide open. "W-who… How?"

Kagura laughed, the sound of twinkling bells. "You think I hate you, but you are wrong." Kagura sat down. "Let me tell you a story…

"Five years ago, Kikyo and I both got pregnant at around the same time. As it is always, we both wished for sons to carry down the Master's name. When I was about 7 months pregnant, Kikyo decided once and for all that if there were to be two wives, then there would be only one child. She bought drugs, you see, and slipped them into my tea. 

"But I was lucky that time. I got away with my life and my baby's. When we were both about to give birth, she wished me luck. More like death…

"Luckily, I gave birth to a boy, while she had a good for nothing girl. I was lucky. You may not be."

Kagome was awed by the story. "You mean…"

"Yes, behind the priestess-like face lies a venomous snake in wait. You have to watch yourself. I could not win against her, but maybe you can. You have fire. You have spirit. You could be the one to end her reign of terror. Before she gets the Master's attention again, of course. You have to try." 

Kagome nodded. "But why-"

"Why she hates you?"

Kagome nodded, her eyes holding a confused glint.

"Well, I think the reason is this: she is jealous. When she was married to the Master, the first wife was already old, blemished. She held all the attention of the Master. Now look, she is not as comely as she was, and the Master is much more attentive you, and on a bad day, me. She almost never sees him anymore, except at meal times, and even then, he pays her no heed. 

Kagome nodded slowly, showing that she understood. "I see… So she wants the Master's attention?"

Kagura smiled. "Yes. And if that happens, you are ruined. What do you think a married woman can do? Look at me! I was a fine dancer, and that was my job. Now, I can't dance anymore. I can only sing, and when I do, it brings displeasure to everyone else."

Shaking her head and showing pity, Kagome sighed. "But," she cut through, "if she wants the Master, she can truly have him. I can return to the university. There was no rule against married women."

"You are selfish!" Kagura's hard feelings had once again returned.

Kagome's eyes flashed. "If you think I am selfish, _Lady_ Kagura, I suggest you leave! Let me be self-centered in peace, without any pleas for alliance and help!" 

Kagura held her hand up to her mouth. "I will!" And with a swept of her cheongsam, she left. 

Kagome, in her room and now alone, buried her face in her arms. '_Wia she ma?_' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay… Another chapter finished. Pleas for reviews! Tell me about what you think of Kagome's new 'alliance' with Kagura! And remember, the first person that can tell me who Sayo and guess the 'Master's' identity gets the next chapter of any story! Nest chapter, "Differences Unsolved"!

****

Responses to Reviews (Dang! There was a lot of them! Keep it up, peoples! I luv ya all!):

FixexAngel: I'm so glad that you agree! I loved the movie, but when it ended, I wanted to cry! It made me so mad that she just went crazy!

****

BoOkWoRm145: Yeah, tell me about it! I hate Inu Yasha's dad! 

****

Dark-coyote: THANK YOU! I love when people give me advice and stuff! AZN PRIDE, right? I'm also 100% Chinese, although I was born in the US.

****

Xue: I could jump through the screen and hug you! Thanks so much on helping me with the spelling! I changed everything, thanks to you!

Meeko: Sorry to say, but Kagome's not going to kick any butt in this story, action-wise, that is. She's going to go through a lot of stuff though!

****

AngelOkibi: We must join forces and make the producers make a new ending for Red Lantern! The ending of the real one made me want to puke!

****

CrazyBandMember: I'm updating, I'm updating! Thanks for thinking this story isn't too bad!

****

Tani Gesakusha: I don't like cliffies either, but I couldn't resist! Don't worry, I'm updating!

****

Inuko: I'm so glad a lot of the readers are Chinese! I'm glad you want to read more! No, the sword is not Tenseiga (Dang! I should have thought of that!)… I wish I did it like that, though… Thanks for the suggestion!

JMC: I'm glad you guessed! You were one of the few that did! But no, Sayo is not a young Kaede and the Master isn't Miroku, although both of them will come into the story! Keep reading and reviewing; I'm loving it! :) 

****

Lolo: Yes, Inu and Kagome are going to end up together. I am an absolute Inu/Kag fan, although I would go for a good Sess/Kag if Inu died or something… Nope, the Master is not Toutousai or Myoga. Myoga is going to appear in this story, though… Yeah, I was going to make the Chinese words Japanese, but then I thought it wouldn't have the Chinese-y atmosphere. Thanks anyway!

Sunshinemf001: OH! I feel loved now! Sayo is going to be a bad girl, yes, yes. Of course this is going to be Inu/Kag! I wouldn't stand for anything less! Hehe, don't take that too seriously! 

****

Fire Phoenix: Thanks for offering! I'm glad you like this story, too! I still take Chinese classes… my parents and their traditional ways! 

Lil' devil: Hey! Another Chinese! I'm so glad you are reading this! You know, you're right! I should write out the pronunciations with the words! That is… When I get off the couch and aren't lazy!

****

Whatever: Here you go! The next chapter has arrived! Thanks for reviewing! 

Duke of spades: Courtney? Is that you? JK, but I have a friend just like you. My Asian friends and I call her God's one mistake. The movie Red Lantern is almost just like this story. If you follow the story line, you will see what the movie was like. I'm sorry, but I don't speak the type of Chinese you typed down. I think it was Cantonese, though… Thanks for the review! 

****

AnimeObessionFantasy: Hehe! I'm glad you like my story! There's more to come soon!

****

Lonely Angel of Sadness: Thank you so much! Not only did your review make me happy, you also made me want to update this story! You da best, girl!


	4. Differences Unsolved

Disclaimer: Why am I bothering? I've told you all enough times!

****

Red Lantern

Chapter 4: Differences Unsolved

Author's Note:

Okay, I'm going to make this short so you can go ahead and read, so all right! Yes, the 'Master's' identity is going to be revealed in this chapter, along with a lot of other crap. This is going to be a more 'shocking' one and I have to apologize for it. Some of the scenes in the movie freaked even me out. I have to tell you that some of the customs are not real, and that people don't really do them. They seem very brutal, and I assure you that most Chinese people are not like that! Well, continue!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chinese Glossary ~

N/A: I'm Chinese myself, but I'm not 100% sure on the spelling of these words/phrases. If anyone knows for sure, tell me! They are in order they appear in the story.

****

Chu lai: "Come out!"

****

Se Jia: "Fourth Sister."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

"Chu lai! The choosing of the lanterns are to be announced!" an old male servant called out. He finished his message by hitting a huge, bronze gong. 

The four wives of the Master instantly came out, their personal servants behind them. They all wore different cheongsams, the younger ones (Kikyo, Kagura, and Kagome) looking stunning. 

Another male servant walked out. "Tonight, the lanterns will be lit at the house of the Fourth Wife!" he announced. 

Upon this announcement, Kagura flounced back into her room, while Kikyo smiling kindly, did the same. 

Kagome did not smile. Another night of 'pleasing' the Master. She didn't think she would be able to do it. 

'_Although I do have a few questions I want answered…_' she thought. 

While she waited, servants quickly lit the new, red lanterns hang in front of Kagome's door. 

~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

"So… Are you happy to see me?" a dark figure sitting on the bed and behind the semi-transparent silk canopy asked.

"Hmm…" Kagome answered. She was brushing her long, wavy hair in front of her vanity. She was dressed in a light sleeping garment. 

"After a week, 'hmm' is all you can say to your husband?" 

"I'm terribly sorry, _husband_," Kagome answered irritably. "If only I didn't have to share you…" she added wistfully. '_I am going to help myself, not Kagura. I am going to bring Kikyo down!_' 

The figure chuckled. "A little self centered, are we?" 

Kagome pouted cutely, even thought her 'husband' could not see her. "Well, I am!"

"I like them feisty! Come to bed, beautiful one!"

Kagome giggled, and jumped on the bed. Inside, she was screaming, '_I hate you! You're the one who ruined me! Get away!_'

~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

The next day…

"Master, Se Jia, lunch is awaiting you…" a servant told the couple. 

"I don't want to go down! Tell them to bring the food up!" Kagome exclaimed. '_So Kikyo can't see him!_' 

The Master chuckled. "If that is what you want, my sweet, then you! Go bring out food up!"

"Yes, Master… Naraku."

The food was instantly brought up. Over it, Kagome suddenly asked, "I had a sword, but I don't know where it is now. Do you?"

Naraku nodded, his long, black hair shaking. "I saw it. I had it burned."

"Burned!?" Kagome asked, gasping. 

"My dear, if you want another sword, I can get you one."

"But that sword… It was my grandfather's…!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I am sorry, dearest, but what is done is done…" 

Kagome slammed her rice bowl to the table. "Why? Why didn't you ask me?"

Naraku smiled, strangely. "I'm very sorry, m'dear, but you will have to get used to the idea before I lose my temper!" He yelled the last part of his statement.

"Yes, Master," Kagome answered meekly. 

After a few moments of awkward silence, Kagome again, started a conversation. This time, the subject was as bad as the last.

"What is that hut on top on the roof?" 

Naraku looked at Kagome. "It's a hangman's hut."

"How many people were killed there?" she persisted.

"Not many. Only two. Both were women." 

'_One last question…!_' "Why were they killed?"

"They committed adultery." Naraku clamped his mouth shut. He did not appear happy.

Kagome looked down. Forgetting where she was, she suddenly muttered, "It's not fair. Men can have more than one wife, but women cannot."

Naraku slammed everything in his hands down. He stood up, towering over her. "What is wrong with you, woman? All I ask for is a quiet lunch with my soft-spoken wife, but instead I get one who talks all the time! Are you not satisfied by your life? If that is it, I can tell them to kill you and end your misery!" 

Kagome fell to the floor, kneeling. "I'm sorry, Master. I have displeased you. Please forgive me," she whispered. 

Naraku snorted. "You better be!" and swept out of the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

Meanwhile in the dining room…

"Hmph! That Kagome! Who does she thing she is?" Kagura stormed.

"Lady Kagura, don't be angry!" Kikyo chided nicely.

"Tell them that if the Master visits me, all the meals will also be carried up!" 

The oldest wife shook her head. "Even with all this rice to stuff your mouths, you two can't keep quiet."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

That night…

"Tonight, the lanterns will be lit in the house of the Second Wife!" 

Kikyo smirked happily and flounced back inside.

Kagura glared at Kagome. Although no words were said, the message was clear: 'You let her win once more.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes, I made Kagome sleep with Naraku. Give it a break, okay? At least I didn't make it a lemon… *shudder* Sorry about the short chapter! Anyway, that's about it of my ranting! Next chapter, 'Not a Whisper of a Lie'!

****

Responses to Reviews: 

Xangelwingsx: Thanks for both reviews! They made me very happy! YAY! Lots of Asian peoples are reading my ficcy! Yes, I made a few changes from the original. I just couldn't picture Inu Yasha playing a flute (^o^')! Glad you love it!

Duke of spades: I'm so glad I made someone actually do research about this story! Wow… I feel so… good at writing now! Ah… I'm glad you don't know about the ending yet… Cuz you would have screamed. Oh well! I redid the ending anyway… Good Spanish! I don't take Spanish at school… I take Spanish… I'll look up the translations for that later, though… Latin? That sounds so… complicated! PE and Health is fun to do… all you have to do is run and take tests about stuff we already know. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! (I believe this is one of the longest responses I have ever done.)

Maru: I LOVE playing Mah Jong! I'm just really bad, though… Cool! Another Asian persons! We go! BWAHAHAHA!

****

AnimeObessionFantasy: I had to make her personality a little different… Sorry about it… I think my next update will be on Wednesday or Thursday, okay?

****

Soudesuka-Shurikens: I think it's the 21st century… I think… I'm not to updated either, but hey! Who cares! I felt really happy when I read your review because… well… it was so… serious and everything! I really fell sorry for the wives, too… Think about it… giving up everything so you can marry a guy with other wives. That was be sad for someone who has a polygamy heart, huh?

****

CrissyKitty: Thank your very much for the correction! However, 'Shi ma' could be used as 'Yes' when you're replying to something. 'Sum mo' means 'Yes', too. It's all a matter of how you think of it. And yes, I'm using Mandarin! Thanks for the help!

****

BoOkWoRm145: Yes, we all hate the Master very much, but I can't kill him off just yet! Later… yes… YES! *cackles wildly* 

****

Whatever: I'm so glad you're excited to see new chapters of this! Hope you liked this story!

****

Hentai-Sango: (I love your username, BTW!) Inu Yasha WILL come in the story later… But for now, it's going to be a lot of Kagome-interactive, cuz later on she won't appear as much. The Master is Naraku (as you just found out!)! No, Inu Yasha isn't the Master… He's the _young_ master… A bit different. Confusing, yes?

****

Lonely Angel of Sadness: Yesh, for updates! Aren't you glad I finished this whole story do I can update regularly? Phantom of the Opera? Cool! Sayo… Well… Let's just say she's a mystery for now!


	5. Not a Whisper of a Lie

Disclaimer: I do not, will not, own Inu Yasha or Red Lantern.

****

Red Lantern

Chapter 5: Not a Whisper of a Lie

Author's Note:

Sorry about the really short last chapter. I thought it was going to be longer, and I didn't want to add more because I like how it ended. Anyway, nothing much is happening, so I'll let everyone go read the story! Oh, and before I let you all go, I want to ask you this: do you read author's notes? If you do, put 'Happy cows' at the end of your review, so I know. Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chinese Glossary ~

N/A: I'm Chinese myself, but I'm not 100% sure on the spelling of these words/phrases. If anyone knows for sure, tell me! They are in order they appear in the story.

****

Wai sa ma: "Why?"

****

Sa ma: "What?"

****

Bu: "No!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

In Kikyo's Room/House…

"Lord, I'm sure you are still happy with Lady Kagome?" Kikyo asked, applying pressure of Naraku's neck.

Naraku was stripped to the waist, and he was lying on Kikyo's silk-covered bed. Kikyo had been giving him giving him a neck-rub. She had been trained in the arts of medicine, although not a full-fledged doctor. 

"Hmm…?" Naraku said. He groaned. "That's the spot, Kikyo, there…"

"Here, Master?" Kikyo said, adding more pressure to that part of his neck.

"Oh yes… You know, Kikyo, you are as beautiful as the day I married you…"

Kikyo blushed on the outside. '_Oh yeah?_' she thought. '_If so, then how come you keep being new whores in?_' "Thank you, Master Naraku…"

Naraku smiled. "You know, though… I enjoyed you more when you had bangs… You looked younger…" (A/N: She's been married to Naraku for about, two years, give or take a couple months, so her hair has grown quite a bit.)

"You think so? Well, then… I'll get it cut tomorrow! Will you come back to see me?" 

"Sure, why not? A little to the left, Kikyo."

"Yes, Master…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**__**

Author' POV~

The next day…

Kikyo smiled as she sauntered into Kagura's room. After all, the one she truly hated was Kagura, the still beautiful, third wife of Naraku. 

"Oh, Lady Kagura! Are you in?" she called.

Kagura walked up to the doorway, not waiting for her maid to welcome her in. She raised an eyebrow at Kikyo's smiling face. '_No doubt pleased she snagged the Master for a night._' "Yes?" she asked cautiously. 

"Lady Kagura, will you cute my hair for me?" she asked sweetly.

"Wia sha ma?" Kagura asked bluntly.

"Oh, well," Kikyo said, blushing, "the Master said I would look younger if I cut my bangs, and I wanted to know if you could do that."

Kagura glared at her for a second. '_No use getting angry…!_' She smiled, a forced expression. "Why don't you ask Lady Kagome? She's a university graduate!" 

Kikyo smirked. "Oh, but you were a dancer! You have style, flair!" 

Kagura's smile became even more forced. "All right…! If you say that, I just can't refuse." 

She motioned for Kikyo to sit in front of her vanity and slowly took out a pair of sharp scissors. "Close your eyes," she instructed. 

Kikyo did as she was bid. "Be careful, Lady Kagura!" 

Kagura smirked. How easy it would be to kill her now! A pair of scissors, a nice murder weapon… Shaking her head to clear it of these violent thoughts, Kagura began to cut. 

Her eyes became more and more glazed as she cut more and more hair. Finally, she brushed off some of Kikyo's cut-off hair from her face and dress. "All done!" she said happily.

Kikyo opened her eyes. "Master Naraku was right…! I _do_ look so much younger…" 

Kagura bristled in anger. As Kikyo stood up, Kagura 'accidentally' released the scissors, aimed at her right foot.

A high pitched scream is heard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

"Oh, the pain… The _pain_!" Kikyo wailed. Her right foot was heavily bandaged. Her face was distorted in pain, although if it was real, it was not known. 

Dr. Kouga was bent over, still examining her foot. He slowly got up. "I'm sorry, Lady Two, but your foot will have to be cut off." 

Kikyo shrieked. "NO! You can't cut off my poor foot!" 

Kouga started laughing. "No, no, Lady Kikyo. I was joking with you. Your foot will be fine!"

Kikyo glared. "You're a doctor! Be serious for once, Dr. Kouga!"

Kouga's face became somber. "Yes, Lady Kikyo. You just need some good rest and some sitting down and your foot will be back to normal." 

Kikyo smiled, as was her habit. "Thank you, Dr. Kouga. You're a life-saver!"

Kouga bowed his head. "It's an honor, Lady!" he picked up his hat and walked out of the room.

Waiting outside was Kagura. "Is she going to lose that foot?" she asked.

Kouga grinned. "No, it was hardly a nick. It's okay, Kagura, dear… Next time, don't try to cut off her foot, though."

Kagura pouted. "I wasn't trying to!"

"Oh? So what were you trying to do?" Kouga said, smirking.

"Just… Put the damn scissors away!" 

"Dear, don't get mad at me!" Kouga said, puppy eyes on. 

Kagura playfully swatted at Kouga's arm. "You bad boy!"

Kouga panted like a dog that had been running. "You know you want me…! I'll be seeing you later!"

Kagura giggled. "I'll come, but don't you let them know!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Kagome's POV~

It's funny how finding out that your worst enemy is _actually_ your only ally messes up your brain. 

Ally? Or should I say, partner. 

Maybe Kagura is the one who is lying, trying to confuse me even farther. Maybe she's the one who is the true enemy. How would I know? Kikyo had been wonderfully kind to me, always supportive. Why should I believe somebody who I have believed has hated me since I arrived here? 

And how would I gain back the Master's trust? I couldn't _make_ Kikyo anger him! 

'You can't change others, so change yourself.' Maybe that's what I should do… But what can I do? I can't lie that… Or could I?

A plan is rushing into my head. But the question is, will it work? A success would bring Kikyo's downfall. However, if I failed, all would be lost. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

"Did you hear?" a maid asked another in a hushed tone.

"Sha ma?" 

"The Master's new wife, Lady Kagome, is pregnant!" 

"Bu!"

"Oh yes, and I also heard that they have predicted it is a boy!"

"That fast? How long has she been here, four months?" the other maid estimated.

"You know the Master. I heard the only time he didn't spend the night at her house was yesterday!" the first maid said, happy to be gossiping.

"Why? I hope he hasn't lost interest already, like with Lady Three!" 

The maid leaned over, as if telling a secret. "I think she talked back to him!"

"She wouldn't!" the other maid exclaimed, leaning back. No wife had _ever_ done it before.

"Oh yes! And he's not too happy for it! She's lucky she's beautiful, or he would have left her already for being hoity-toity!" 

"I heard Sayo call her a minx!" the second maid said.

"Really! Sayo could get fired for that!" 

"That girl is too young to know that! She's dumber than we thought, and too stubborn! I don't know why she just doesn't go back to her country shack!" 

The two maids laughed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hehe. Can Kagome truly pull off her fake pregnancy? Or is she going to be discovered and have everything horribly ruined? And what about Kagura and Kouga's affair? Will anyone notice? Until next time, ja ne! Next chapter, "Discovery"! 

Remember, if you read the author's notes, please write, 'Happy cows' in your review. Thanks! 

****

Responses to Reviews:

AnimeObsessionFantasy: Yes, Naraku is Inu Yasha's father… The poor little puppy! How horrible, huh?

****

Tani Gesakusha: Naraku = BIG YUCKY! I'm glad you liked my story and reviewed!

Duke of spades: *high fives you* YAY! We're the same! I do that too! I always do the 'write big reviews with questions so the author has to respond and you get to see your name'! Weird, I know… but hey! I write about shaving, so what do you expect? I don't know if I can make you the fifth wife… probably not since I have the whole story written already, but it would be fun, you know! I LOVE BISHIES!

****

Whatever: Your review makes me feel like a better writer and I really am! I'm so glad you like, no LOVE this story! I feel so proud!

****

Crystal Sapphire: Thanks for reviewing for… holy cow! Every single chapter! You were the only one who guessed Naraku as the master! Sorry about the mistakes… Room… uh… forget what that is about… uh… I'll look and tell you next chapter… uh…

****

Suama: YAY! Another Chinese girl! Total AZN pride! Naraku + Kagome = ICK! LOL!

Korean: Oh, come on! Being Korean is awesome! A lot of my friends are Korean and they are really cool! (Shh, but if you really want to be Chinese or Japanese, you can always pass for it if you say you are. Good thing about being Asian!)

****

Gennie: Oops. Sorry about the confusion! I hope it gets clearer as the story goes on!

****

Fire Phoenix: That's for you to find out and me to know… and forget…! LOL! Yeah, the whole Master thing is surprising, isn't it? I'll update soon! Thanks for the review! 


	6. Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or Red Lantern, blah, blah, and blah!

****

Red Lantern

Chapter 6: Discovery

Author's Note:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really loved them! I'm making shorter author notes, so you guys don't have to waste that much time! Nothing is really happening, expect that I'm writing and making my readers happy! Well, go continue and read! Have fun with the next chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chinese Glossary ~

N/A: I'm Chinese myself, but I'm not 100% sure on the spelling of these words/phrases. If anyone knows for sure, tell me! They are in order they appear in the story.

****

Xiexie: "Thank you."

****

Mai yi se: "No problem!" or "It was nothing!"

****

Zai jin: "Good bye."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

"Oh no, I'm feeling just fine, Kagura!" Kagome said, her giggle coquettish. 

"Lady Kagome, now that you are with a child, you should rest!" Kagura said. She eyed the ebony-haired woman. "It is a _real_ pregnancy, right?"

Kagome winked. "Of course!"

Kagura's mouth hung open. "Don't! H-he can banish you!"

Kagome smirked. "No, he can't."

"Why not?"

"Because he's not going to find out!" Kagome grasped Kagura's hand. "Don't tell. I can make this work, just _trust_ me!"

Kagura hesitantly nodded. "But be careful. You don't know… The Master…"

"What?" Kagome asked, curious.

"When angered, the Master can be deadly." Kagura looked to the ground. "I don't want you getting hurt if you fail!" 

Kagome was touched. "K-kagura, don't worry…!" Her jaw was clenched in fierce determination. 

"I hope you're right!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Kikyo's POV~

I paced up and down in my room. This could not happen! 

If that little wench weren't pregnant, I would have had the Master wrapped around my pinky! 

But _NO_! That whore had to be with a child! And no doubt the Master's. Everyone thinks that 'Oh, nice Kagome! Pretty Kagome!' Why can't they think, 'Worthless Kagome'? After all, if not for the Master, she would be at some school, never getting married or having children!

And that stupid Sayo! If only she had not spoken without speaking! 

True, she did bring the Master to my side, but now she was no longer a _trusted_ servant, someone _Lady_ Kagome could confide in! 

But… Maybe she isn't pregnant! Maybe she is just trying to get the Master back by her side using that dirty trick! 

I walked out of my room and to my loyal spy's hut. I knocked on the door five times, so she would know it was I.

The door opened quickly.

"Sayo," I said in a quiet voice. "I need you to start taking your mistress' clothing and washing them."

"Why?" Sayo said, her eyes wondering.

Of course. The idiot she is, she didn't even know the reason. "Kagome might not be pregnant. Maybe… Just maybe, we could find proof that she isn't."

Sayo nodding, finally understanding. "Yes, Lady Kikyo. Rest assured; I'll do it!"

I nodded my thanks. Turning around, I walked back to my own house.

If this was the way she wanted to play, then let the games begin!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~ 

Kagome sat in her room, surrounded with servants hoping to grant her every request. 

If only Kagome was meant to be pampered! "Some on you can return to your normal duties, now! I don't need all this extravagance!"

An old handmaid looked up at Kagome. "Lady Kagome, ye need not be so kind. We are servants, and we have not had a nicer Mistress before."

Kagome smiled gratefully. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Kaede, Lady Kagome."

"Thank you… Thank you all for everything… But I really don't need all of this! I'm sure you can all get more sleep tonight if you finish your duties now. Just leave me be; I'll be alright!" 

Kaede nodded to some of the other maids. "Do as the Mistress bids ye."

They bowed their heads to Kagome. "Xiexie, Lady Kagome," they thanked in a chorus.

"Mai yi se," Kagome said, happy that she made them go away. 

She then noticed that Kaede was still there. "Kaede, why are you still here? Don't you have work, too?"

Kaede chuckled. "Oh no, dear. I'm a nursemaid. I brought up the children of this family, and I will take care of yours', too!"

Kagome nodded. "I see. Can you tell me about the children?" 

Kaede sat down on a stool next to Kagome's bed. "Lady Kagome, that would be a pleasure!"

"C-can you," Kagome hesitantly started, "can you tell me about Lord Inu Yasha?"

Kaede nodded. "He's my first one… That little stubborn rascal!

"As you might already know, Lord Inu Yasha is the son of the first wife and the Master. He was spoiled by the Master, all right, being the only son and heir. Thus he gained his stubborn nature.

"When he was old enough, he was told by the Master to go to a boarding school in Beijing. Lord Inu Yasha agreed, as he needed an education. However, he would go on only one condition: his mother would be cared for. The Master said, 'Yes, of course!' and off the young master went!

"Lord Inu Yasha would come back for Chinese New Year, of course, and for two weeks in the summer, but still, he did not now much of his mother. 

"Finally, a few years back, Lord Inu Yasha returned home for Chinese New Year, to find that his father, the Master, had wed a new woman-"

"Lady Kikyo?" Kagome interrupted.

"Yes, child, Lady Kikyo," Kaede said as she spoke on. "Inu Yasha, by now, was no longer as young as she had been, and the Master was paying no attention to her. 

"Lord Inu Yasha was furious, yelling at his father. He yelled about how the Master lied to him, betrayed him. 

"I don't thing the young master had ever forgiven his father. Now, he is angry with his father. He vowed, and he told me this, his old confidant, that he would never have more than one wife, no matter how ugly she got."

Kagome gasped. "That's really serious! He must have hated the Master so much!"

Kaede nodded. "Oh yes, Lady Kagome. That is why the young master no longer visits for a long period."

"Is that also why he yelled at me?" Kagome asked.

Kaede looked up at the young woman. "Ye met him?"

Kagome nodded. "I saw him practicing with his sword."

Kaede smiled. "Lord Inu Yasha does love his sword. An uncle gave it to him."

"A brother of his mother's?"

"Nay, the younger brother of his father, the Master." 

Nodding, Kagome showed she understood. "What university is he attending now?"

"Some university in Beijing. His major is Japanese. His father the Master is proud, of course. He thinks that the young master is learning this for trade later on in his life. 

"But he is wrong, for Lord Inu Yasha told me himself that he wished to one day move to Japan with his mother and be forever rid of his father." 

"Thank you, Kaede. I'm tired now, so you can retire. Come visit me soon!" Kagome said, laying her head down and feigning fatigue. 

Kaede bowed. "Zia jian, Lady Kagome." She backed out of the room.

Lying in bed, Kagome began to think of the young master, Inu Yasha. 

'_He has the life I want._'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally another chapter done! God, the story is really flying through! It's only been a week and already I have written 6 (short) chapters! Usually it takes me forever just to write one! But when you are inspired… Anything can happen! Next chapter: "Don't Forget Me"!

****

Responses to Reviews:

Devilsangel: Uh… Actually, I AM 100% Chinese. I'm just not 100% sure how to spell the words. I totally understand about your feelings with misspelled words. I would feel the same too. Anyway, I'm glad you like my story!

****

AnimeObessionFanatasy: Yes, Kagome is lying… Sorry I was a day late on the updation! Ff.net wouldn't let me upload anything!

****

Lonely Angel of Sadness: Must… Kill… Evil… Sexist… Women… Can… Do… Anything! I'm glad you like the plot twists! I'm trying to make it as exciting as I can!

****

Sleepy: I agree with you on the laughing! Kikyo deserved it! I'm glad you think this is cool! 

****

Hentai-Sango: Naraku does have four wives. Inu Yasha's mother is the first wife… I think I explain it better in some upcoming chapter!

****

Whatever: Your review really made me smile! It was silly, but in a good way. Did you like this chapter?

****

Fire Phoenix: Kagome is a bad, bad girl… This is a twisted story, ya know! =^-^=

****

Seishi: Ohh! You saw this movie! That's really cool! Don't worry, Kagome won't go insane! It'll be a happy ending! But about Kagura… well… that's still a secret! They do, however, deserve better!

Korean: OOOOO! Your real name is Jenny? My real name is Jennifer! And you can totally pass for Chinese with a last name like Yi. I is always a happy person… Being sad is no fun, ya know? Thanks for reading author's notes!

****

CrissyKitty: Yup! You are totally right about that! Words have so many meanings and uses… it just depends when!


	7. Don't Forget Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or Red Lantern. I thought it would be obvious by now!

****

Red Lantern

Chapter 7: Don't Forget Me

Author's Note:

Yes, already chapter 7! Time flies, doesn't it? I must remind you that this is going to be a shorter A/U fic of mine to take my head off of 'Camp of the Chaotics' and 'WHEW! Close Shave'. I really felt smothered by them, and really needed a break. Well, that's just about it! Tell me what you think of this story so far!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chinese Glossary ~

N/A: I'm Chinese myself, but I'm not 100% sure on the spelling of these words/phrases. If anyone knows for sure, tell me! They are in order they appear in the story.

****

Ma Ma: Mother, mom, etc.

****

Xiexie: "Thank you."

****

Yi Sen: Doctor.

****

Mai yi se: "No problem!" or "It was nothing!"

****

Zai jin: "Good bye."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Inu Yasha's POV~

I trudged into my next class, books in arms. 

Walking into it, I sat at my normal seat and started examining the familiar surrounding.

Over the years, this school has really become my real home. I had gotten to know a few students and even a teacher.

Usually, I would not think of my 'real' family, but today… my thoughts kept turning to my new 'stepmother'.

Kagome. That was her name. It was as beautiful as herself. 

Who was I kidding? This was my new mother, for Heaven's sake! 

'_What do you mean?_' a voice inside my head called. '_That woman, girl really, is young enough to be _your_ wife!_' 

But of course! My 'father' always chose the youngest, daintiest woman to wed, leaving his other wives alone, by themselves. 

That bastard. He had promised me that he would take care of Ma Ma. Yeah, like hell he did.

**__**

*~* Flashback in Author's POV*~*

A crash is heard in the hall. 

"What the hell?!" a voice yelled. 

Naraku sits in his office, waiting for a person to stomp in.

Inu Yasha hurled the door open. "Who the fuck is that wench?!" he asked angrily. 

Naraku looked up from his desk. "You've met your new stepmother," he said, rather then asked, in a calm voice. 

"Is that who that whore is?" Inu Yasha asked, eyes blazing with his fiery. 

Naraku slammed his hand on his desk. "You will not speak of her in that way!" 

"Yeah? Well what about your promise, huh? You said you would always take care of Ma Ma, but you didn't!"

"Your mother is being cared for," Naraku said, his eyes on his son and heir's face.

"That's not what I meant! You knew what I mean by caring for Ma Ma!" Inu Yasha was still angry. The logic was correct, but to Inu Yasha, what was logic? A bunch of words for all he cared. 

Naraku shook his head calmly. "Inu Yasha, your mother is being cared for," he said once more. "She has not been turned out by this household, as most wives are. You must be thankful for this."

"Thankful?" Inu Yasha said, repeating it as if it was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. "Thankful? Thankful my ass!" 

Naraku had had enough. Gone was his rational mind. Gone was his thoughts of family. The only thing left was anger. 

He rammed his fist into Inu Yasha's stomach. 

Inu Yasha's body lurches at the unexpected force of the punch. He wheezes, his face contorted in pain. However, soon, it was not pain or self-pity that burned in his eyes… Soon, it was, as terrible as before, anger.

Inu Yasha stands up straight. "You bastard…" he said, violet eyes flashing.

Naraku smirked at the fist that hit his own son. "I am the Master of this household. My every wish… my every thought… is granted. You, my heir, will obey them like everyone else. Now… as for your language… I expected more from that costly_ university I sent you to. If that is the kind of speech one hears there, maybe it will be more fitting for you to learn with a tutor here."_

Inu Yasha gulped. If he didn't agree with his father, he would have to stay at home with his new stepmother.

He swallowed his pride. "Yes, Father," he said in a strained voice. "I'll do better at the university. I apologize for agitating you."

Naraku smirked. "I shall forgive you, my son. Now, before you go, do remember to apologize to your new stepmother, Kikyo."

Inu Yasha nodded, as if his head was held to his neck by rusty bolts. "Yes, Master."

He pivoted and walked out of the room. Waiting outside, eavesdropping, he guessed, was Kikyo.

"My humblest apologizes, Lady Kikyo," he mumbled. He cursed himself for being so easy bent to do his father's bidding.

Kikyo smiled. "Don't worry, child. I understand," she said, laughing to herself. 

Inu Yasha nodded and walked out.

****

*~* End of Flashback *~*

Inu Yasha's POV~

He had tossed my mother like tool. Once his pleasure had been fulfilled, what did he care about the one who gave him that joy? 

My respect for my father had been lost that day. No more was my gladness at seeing him. No more was the boy who looked up to him. 

He had ruined my life. Instead of living out my days in happiness, I will be living my life in revenge, always angry, always regretful. 

And my mother? Like a beautiful flower thriving in the sun, he had plucked her from the ground, her home, and shoved her in a pot, then took her joy, a day at a time, like the fading sunlight. 

Is life this cruel? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

"So? Is it a boy?" Naraku asked Kouga.

Kouga looked at Naraku. "Sir, I can't tell if it is a son or not. I am not an astrologer."

"Oh? What are you then?" Naraku said, eyebrows raised. 

"Master Naraku, I am a simple doctor, nothing more," Kouga explained. '_Did I mention I was having an affair with your wife?_' 

"I see. You are sure she is pregnant?"

"Almost positive. It's hard to tell at this early stage." After a second of thought, he added. "There's a possibility that she will lose the baby. Tell her to be careful and absolutely no heavy work." 

Naraku nodded. "Xiexie, Yi Sen."

"Until next time, Master Naraku," Kouga said, tipping his hat at the cold man. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

"Lady Kagome! Are you home?" Kikyo asked, her voice exploding with joy.

Kagome groaned. The last person in the world she wanted to see. "Yes, Lady Kikyo!" she said in a fake voice.

Kikyo walked into the room. Inside, she was sneering at the young woman sitting on her bed. "How are you doing, dear?"

"Fine, thank you," Kagome said, warily eyeing the older woman's face. 

"Oh, Lady Kagome! I guess the new silk is a perfectly given gift! You'll need new clothes, soon!" she jabbed.

Kagome smiled, acting skills in place. "You're right, Lady Kikyo! Thank you so much!" 

"Ma yi se!" Kikyo said, smile matching for smile. "The Master wanted me to tell you that you shouldn't move too much, and to rest! He'll visit you tonight so you won't be lonely. After all, you can't share the Master's bed now that you are pregnant!"

Kagome wanted to gawk. '_What?! If that happens… What… That can't be! I'll just have to seduce him tonight. I can't let this plan fail!_' "Oh, the Master is so kind, don't you think?"

"Absolutely," Kikyo mumbled. '_Can it be that she's really pregnant? It seems so… No! That couldn't be. That little witch is a good actress…_' 

Kikyo turned. "Well, I better get going!" she said cheerfully.

"Thank you for visiting, Lady Kikyo! Zai jin!" Kagome said, waving.

Kikyo stepped outside the room. She clenched her hands and stalked off. '_This will take longer than I wanted it to._'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done! Not _that_ long a chapter, but it'll have to work! Hope you had fun reading! Oh, and can you guys please rate this story (overall) so far from 1 to 10, 10 being the best? If you think it sucks, tell me where I do and I'll try to make it better! Next chapter: "Never Again"!

**Responses to Reviews:**

AnimeObessionFantasy: I also feel sorry for Kagome… I mean, she's always so nice and she has to put up with this! What do you mean put the letters in bold? On the chapters, or on the Author's Bio?

Jenny: I'm glad you like this story so much! Thanks for all the reviews on the other stories! They make me feel happy that I have readers in multiple stories! I live in northern CA, what about you? I love Linkin Park!

****

Whatever: No strain whatsoever! I have this whole story already written out; I just need to post it! Unfortunately, I always don't have enough time, so I'm always late. Please forgive me! And call me Ryoko! Jennifer is so… overused! 

****

Sleepy: I'm sorry for the short chapter! Mai se muh means 'It was nothing', and so does mai yi se. Same meanings, ya know? I have a lot of friends like you, can understand Chinese but can't speak a lot… 

****

AnimeCat: I'm so glad you like this story, even though it's really OOC! You understand Cantonese? You're so lucky! I do make grammar mistakes… I'm just too lazy to change them… I'm glad you're Chinese too! *hugs you back*

****

SurfAngel: Poor, poor Kagome! I feel sorry for her too!

****

BoOkWoRm145: Naraku can't die just yet… Dang… I really wanted that cookie, too!

****

Fire Phoenix: Yes, Kikyo must die… after she fulfils her 'missions' (being the evil she is). Sorry for the late update!


	8. Never Again

Disclaimer: HAHA! *stands on isolated island* Those lawyers can't get me here! I own Inu Yasha and Red Lantern! *lawyers show up* Dang it!

****

Red Lantern

Chapter 8: Never Again

Author's Note:

Thanks for all the ratings and ideas! They help so much! I shouldn't babble, but hey, bring it! Hope you enjoy the next chapter of this drama! Until the end of the chapter, ja matte ne! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chinese Glossary ~

N/A: I'm Chinese myself, but I'm not 100% sure on the spelling of these words/phrases. If anyone knows for sure, tell me! They are in order they appear in the story.

****

Zao an: "Good morning."

****

Yi Shen: Doctor

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~ 

It had been over a month of Kagome's 'pregnancy'. 

Sayo crawled around Kagome's room while she was out for lunch. '_How can I find out if she is pregnant for sure?_' she questioned herself. 

She thought about her possible solutions. Instead, she thought of why she hated the new wife. '_It's not like she beats me or anything…_'

It was jealousy. The young woman had everything she wished for: looks, husband, personality. 

Of course, it was mostly looks. Her beauty gave her a husband, and what did it matter how you acted as long as you had a pretty face? 

'_I sound so shallow,_' she thought to herself. '_But, the thing is… How am I to get the Master's attention if I'm working for Lady Kikyo?_' 

Murder was not out of the question. Could she kill a woman so horrible that even the third wife, clever and beautiful, could not defeat? 

Unknowingly, Sayo had wandered to Kagome's laundry and picked up the basket. '_Oh well. I have to wash her clothes anyway._' 

Sayo walked to a trench filled with water just for this purpose. She began dunking the clothes into the water. 

Suddenly, she noticed a flash of red on a pair of white pants. '_What?_' 

Indeed, there was blood in crotch of the pants. '_She's not pregnant! There's no way that she can have the monthly sickness while with a child!_' Sayo thought victoriously. '_I must tell Lady Kikyo!_' 

She dropped the pants into the basket and finished washing the clothes.

She once more picked up the basket and ran to Kikyo's room. 

Sayo nodded, rushed, on the doorpost.

"Come in!" a cheery voice answered. 

Sayo rushed in. "Lady Kikyo! I have found the solution to your problems!" she said, voice rapid. 

Kikyo leapt up. To her maids, she said, "You are dismissed!" The maids immediately did as she commanded.

"Now," Kikyo said, looking around, "repeat to me what you said!"

"Lady Kikyo, I was doing Lady Kagome's laundry when I saw blood on her pants!" 

Kikyo clutched Sayo's hands. "Are you sure?"

"Positive!" Sayo said, grinning.

Kikyo smirked. "Soon… Soon, Lady Kagome will be no more in the eyes of Master Naraku… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

"Sayo? Have you seen my white pants? The ones that I wore a few days ago?" Kagome asked Sayo, a worried expression on.

Sayo nodded, while sneering on the inside. "Yes, I have, Lady Kagome. I washed them yesterday."

Kagome nodded cautiously. "That's too bad. I wanted to wear them today."

"I'm sorry, Lady Kagome." Sayo's eyes were downcast, for fear of showing her glee.

"It's alright, Sayo," Kagome said. '_Had she seen? If so… I'm doomed! She will tell Kikyo, and that snake of a woman will tell the Master to examine me, or something of that sort._' 

Almost as if she was physic, a gentle knock on the door signaled the doctor. "Lady Kagome?" 

Kagome gulped. It had come to this. Maybe, just maybe, Kouga would help her. Maybe Kagura could convince him. But no matter how much she hoped, he would not help. She knew it. 

Kouga stepped in, his face deprived of any emotions. He nodded his head respectfully at Kagome, and soon flashed a boyish grin. 

"Lady Kagome, I'm here to examine you and the life of your unborn child," he said in a military voice. 

Kagome weakly smiled. "Zao an, yi sen," she said, her voice strained. 

"Is something the matter?" Kouga asked in a warm voice.

"No, nothing at all, Doctor! In fact," she said as she straightened her back, "I feel better than ever!"

Kouga nodded happily. "I'm glad, Lady Kagome! Many people were worried about your health, you know, including Ladies Kikyo and Kagura and the Master Naraku!"

'_No doubt Kikyo is very *happy* about my condition!_' She settled on a gracious nod. 

"Well, if you allow me to, let's check your health!"

Kagome grimaced. '_This is about to end._'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**__**

Author's POV~

Naraku stood pacing in his office, waiting for the doctor's news. 

He thought about all his wives' pregnancies and the wives themselves. 

Back when he was younger, he had wanted as many children and heirs as he could get. Was it worth it, though? 

Look at his first son, his heir, Inu Yasha. The little fool made him sick. He would know, when he was _his_ age, what it felt like to be surrounded by wealth and old women! 

What about his oldest wife, Kagome? She was beautiful enough, full of charms. But her temper! It angered him so much to see a disobediant female. Why couldn't she have a personality like his second wife, Kikyo? She was dutiful wife, calm and controllable, with looks to go with it! It was such a pity that she had turned old.

On the topic of his second wife, why was she so anxoius about Kagome's pregnancy? Did she know something he didn't? There had always been a hostile aura when she was with the other wives, no matter how she acted. 

In mid-pace, Doctor Kouga stepped into the room, his head bowed, the picture of the bearer of bad news.

"So? How is she?" Naraku asked urgently.

Kouga paused. "Sir… I have bad news… The child… It's no longer there…"

Naraku grabbed Kouga's shirt collar. "What do you mean, it's not there?!" 

"I-it was n-never there, M-master Naraku!" Kouga nervously stuttered. HE had heard of the Master's strength when angered.

"Never there? What is _that_ supposed to mean? She was lying to me?" Naraku hissed. 

Kouga nodded. It was Kagome or him, and to the best of his knowledge, he was worth more to himself. "I-I'm not sure," he stammered after a moment of thought. "She could have thought she was pregnant when she wasn't. It's h-happened before."

"You lied to me, you charlatan!" Naraku ground out, voice filled with hostility.

"I s-said I wasn't sure!" 

Naraku glared at him one last time, and released him. Instead, he stalked out the door, his feet giving the floor a thrashing.

Kouga gasped, panting. He truly felt sorry for the young woman who was to meet the monster who was her husband, to face his rage. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WOW! You guys do not know how hard it was to write this chapter! I waited and waited and I just could not think of a good place to stop or how to describe some of the settings! Usually you can't get writer's block from stories based off movies, but this was just plain HARD! So, please, make me happy and give me a review! I need them! Next chapter, "Rage"!

****

Responses to Reviews:

CrissyKitty: I don't think you're spoiling my story at all! I'm sorry some of the things confuse you, and I'll try to make it better when I edit the story.

****

AnimeObessionFantasy: Kagome is naughty girl! Oh well, right? I hoped you like this chapter!

****

Sleepy: I'm glad you think this story rates an eight! Kikyo can be evil, huh? 

****

Whatever: Wow! I feel so… respected! I'm glad you like this so much! I think you're doing a great job at filling my ego up and making me want to update eariler!

****

Fire Phoenix: You think this story is THAT good? A 10? Wow… I'm amazed beyond words! Thank you so much!

dUKE OF sPADES: It's alright that you haven't been reviewing! I'm glad you love this story that much! Is the suspense killing you? Thanks for the review and the encouragement! 

It's Jenny again!: You have my SN now! I'm so glad you give this story a 10! I'm so proud…! Talk to you on IM!

****

MinLay: You ramble too! YAY! I also talk a lot… and I don't know if it's a blessing or a curse! Yes, the real name of the moving is Raise the Red Lanterns. I thought it was too long so I changed it. AZN PRIDE!

Tenshi Chan: Hey, you're Chinese, too? Cool! Sorry about the spelling errors and stuff, but I'm working on it. My editor is working hard to help me correct all of it. Thanks for the suggestions and all!


	9. Rage

Disclaimer: You know the drill!

****

Red Lantern

Chapter 9: Rage

Author's Note:

I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know that cliffhangers aren't nice, but I didn't think the last one was so bad! And I'm sorry that it was so short! Oh well! You guys are probably skipping this anyway, so go on and enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chinese Glossary ~

N/A: I'm Chinese myself, but I'm not 100% sure on the spelling of these words/phrases. If anyone knows for sure, tell me! They are in order they appear in the story.

****

Shi ah: "Yeah!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

Kagome could hear her husband's angry footsteps for seconds before she saw his face. When she did, however, she instantly regretted it. 

Naraku's face was red with rage and unforgivable anger. He walked to his fourth wife's side in mighty strides.

He slapped her in the face, as hard as he could. "You bitch! Who do you think you are to deceive me like this?"

Kagome met his enraged face with an unflinching gaze. She remained silent.

"You whore! You are not worthy of being my wife!" he yelled. He was furious at her seemingly calm face. He wrenched her chin up so he could look at her more closely. 

Kagome looked away from his glare. 

"Look at me. Look at me!" 

Kagome looked at Naraku's face. She could tell that he would kill her if not for his still lingering love for her. 

"You will never lie to me again, understood? In fact, you will never talk to me again!"

He released his grasp from her sore face. He backhanded her once more, and swept out of the room.

Kagome fell to the floor, tears falling down her face, corseting in fierce waves. 

From outside her room, Kagura rushed in. She hugged the poor girl's shaking frame. "It's okay, Kagome. It's alright," she murmured, trying to comfort the sobbing girl.

"Kagura, I-I failed you!" Kagome said, her voice teary. She could not bring her face to look at her friend. 

"No, it was never meant to be. I should have stopped you. I am the true fool in this!"

Kagome looked at Kagura. "Don 't you know? The Master will never visit me again! I let Kikyo win!"

Kagura shook Kagome, her jaw clenched fiercely. "No! Never say that! You are better off now!"

Kagome pushed her away. "Kagura, leave me be. I need time t-to think about this…"

Kagura nodded, understanding what the young woman was going through right that moment. "I will, but remember: it is not your fault. It was but a mistake."

Nodding, Kagome got up. "T-thank you… For helping me, Lady Kagura…"

Kagura smiled faintly. "It was nothing." She left without a sound. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

Men carried dusty, black drapes to the lanterns adorning Kagome's house. 

Climbing on small foot-ladders, they covered up the red lanterns, never to be lit again. 

Kagome stood at the side, watching the whole scene. Sayo stood by her side, smirking.

"I guess the Master's never coming to visit you again, is he?" she mocked.

Kagome whipped around, a frown on her face. "Sayo!"

Sayo's smirk widened. "You deserve it!" she gloated. 

Kagome glared at the teenage servant. "Sayo… You told her, didn't you?"

Sayo tossed her head, not knowing the danger she was leading herself into. 

Kagome glowered at her. "I can't believe you…"

Sayo laughed.

Something in Kagome snapped. It didn't matter to her that the Master would never show his face to her again. It didn't matter that Kikyo had won. It didn't even matter that she was alone in the world, abandoned. All that mattered was the rude girl in front of her.

Spinning around to the courtyard, Kagome advanced towards Sayo's living quarters. Sayo followed her fast progression. 

"Where are you going?" Sayo asked, the mocking tone in her voice no longer present. Panic was starting to set in. 

Kagome remained silent, almost sweeping though the air. Sayo had to jog to keep up with her testy mistress.

In seconds, they reached Sayo's small hut. 

Kagome, without asking permission, opened the door and stomped in. She began pulling out the tattered red lanterns that Sayo had so carefully smuggled into her house.

Sayo watched at her side with fearful amazement. Her mouth uttered no complaints or pleads. 

Kagome worked with speed, tearing the lanterns down and dropping them into the yard. 

The noise she made soon attracted many passerby, both servants and the other wives. 

When she was finished with her task, she pointed to Sayo and began speaking in a loud and strong voice, mainly to the oldest and first wife. 

"Lady Anzu, since the Master is away, you are in charge of household doings. You saw: the servant has been stealing from this family, breaking taboo in this family tradition! What should we do with the thief?"

Lady Anzu pursed her lips and frowned. It was not like Lady Kagome to do such things. Unfortunately, what she spoke was the truth and family tradition forced her to do what was right. "The lanterns must be burnt, the girl sent to kneel before them until she agrees to beg for mercy against Lady Kagome."

Tears filled Sayo's eyes. She would not. She would never do it. She would die trying. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**__**

Author's POV~

Kagome watched Sayo kneel in front of the burning lanterns, hidden to all. It had begun to snow lightly, a sure sign that soon, a snowstorm would arrive. Already the girl had started shivering, her shoulders shaking.

To her side, she saw two other servants talking quietly to each other. She leaned in to hear their conversation.

"That Sayo… How could she do such a thing?"

"Shi ah! She seems like such a nice girl! She really should stop being so stubborn and just apologize to Lady Kagome."

"Ah… So you haven't heard? Sayo hates Lady Kagome! Many thought that the reason she has all those old lanterns is because she envied Lady Kagome and wanted the Master herself!"

"Really? I thought it was because Lady Kikyo told her to!"

"Lady Kikyo? What does she have to do with this?"

"You have not heard? Sayo was also working for Lady Kikyo!"

"I don't like her, that Lady Kikyo. I still remember her rage towards Lady Kagura."

"She is so nice though!"

"What are you girls doing? Get back to your duties!" a familiar voice said. It was Kaede.

"Yes, Kaede," the two maids said in unison. The quickly moved away, their conversation forgotten.

Kaede nodded at their retreating forms. Glancing at Sayo, she muttered, "Stubborn child," and moved away.

Kagome bit her lip. Would they all think her cruel for this act? She hoped not… She had too much to deal with.

How long would Sayo kneel there in the snow? '_Just… Don't kill yourself out there, Sayo!_' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

Night had fallen. Sayo stooped down, trying to keep warmth in. Her lips were tinged with blue, her skin unearthly pale. 

The wind had picked up, blowing the snow across the empty courtyard, save Sayo and the charred remains of the burnt lanterns. 

Suddenly, Sayo dropped to the ground, her energy spent.

Kagome screamed, still watching, bringing servants running. 

Once they saw Sayo, however, they quickly picked her up, and carted her out the yard. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

Days later, Kaede went to Kagome's room. Her head was bowed respectfully.

"Lady Kagome, I'm sorry to inform you that Sayo has died from pneumonia in the hospital."

Kagome stared at her serious face. "What of her family?"

"A message has been sent, along with her remains. She is to be buried with her ancestors."

Kagome looked down, suddenly ashamed. "I didn't mean for that to happen…"

Kaede touched her arm, comforting her. "It was not your fault, Lady Kagome. Sayo made a mistake, and paid the price."

Tears filled Kagome's eyes. "I-I was horrible!"

"Nay, Lady Kagome. You need to rest. I'm going to be your new servant. I may be old, but I have wisdom. You will be happy under my care."

"I h-hope so, Kaede. I don't ever want to see myself like that again."

'_Let's hope you never will be, Lady Kagome. You poor child…_'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally done! I love writing angst now! Funny, huh? I'm a humor queen, yet I love writing sadness! Wonder how I can combine it…? Next chapter, "Secret Reveled"! 

****

Responses to Reviews:

(Holy ****! 17 reviews! Thank you everyone!)

****

AnimeObessionFantasy: Yep… It wasn't pretty when the 'Master' found out, was it? I'm updating as fast as I can!

****

Kiawatha Amara: *faints* This story is better than a 10?! Thank you so much! I'm so honored! I gets hyper, too, but right now it's really depressing… I'm trying to write a dark story, and I have to stay depressed for that to happen! BTW, did you know that we became members on the exact same day?

Kirsten: WOW! A great long review that totally flatters me! Thank you so much! I tried making this as original as I could, since there are so many Inu Yasha stories that you can't do that anymore. I am emphasizing on Kagome for now, then Inu Yasha in these later chapters. And once again, thank you!

****

DiaBlo2: I never thought of it that way before! Kaede as Inu Yasha's mom? Traumatizes me a bit, you know! LOL! Thank you so, so, so much for all the reviews! It makes me feel so happy! OMG… You reviewed almost all the chapters! Thank you for the Chinese spellings and stuff! I'll use it to the greatest advantage! You are the best!

****

CrissyKitty: Here's the next chapter! I hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Dark-coyote: Thank you for telling me the correct translations! I thought you had stopped reading my story! But now that you're back, all is happy! Don't worry; I talk a lot, too!

Jenny: Maybe. Maybe Kagome will die, but don't count on it. Predictions are good! I'm so glad you like this story so much! I'll IM you!

****

Sleepy8: A cliffy! But at least I didn't cliff hang you this time! I'm glad you like it so much!

****

Fire Phoenix: I feel sorry for Kagome, too! Sayo is a bad, bad girl. Oh well! At least she's dead now! I'll update as fast as I can!

****

Hentai-Sango: Y-your tone o-of voice… It m-makes me f-feel so intimidated that I'll u-update faster!

****

Bikutoria: OMG! I never thought about that! I should go change it right away! I'm surprised no one else told me about the year difference! Thank you so much for telling me! Thanks sooooooooooo much! 


	10. Secrets Reveled

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Well, except for the stuff I have in my room… and out… and… well, you get the point!

****

Red Lantern

Chapter 10: Secrets Reveled

Author's Note:

YAY! I finally passed 100 reviews! Thanks to **sunflowerobi**! Okay… This is also going to be an angst-y chapter, with a nice ending that's not to 'Kill Totally Wicked because she's being bad!' Nothing much, but it's there. Next chapter is one of my favorites… The movie part of this story will be ending soon, so soon it'll all be me! Have fun and please review! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chinese Glossary ~

N/A: I'm Chinese myself, but I'm not 100% sure on the spelling of these words/phrases. If anyone knows for sure, tell me! They are in order they appear in the story.

****

Xiexie: "Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

Kagome stared out her window, her face expressionless. Turning, she called out to Kaede, who had been under her service for more than a week now. 

She reached into her pocket and took out a handful of bills. "Kaede, could you go to the market and pick something up for me?"

Kaede nodded slowly. "What do you need, My Lady?"

"Please by me the finest bottle of sake you can find."

Kaede looked up in surprise. "Why? You aren't a heavy drinker, Lady Kagome."

"No, I'm not, but it's my birthday, and I would like to celebrate." All this had been said with a blank voice. 

Kaede smiled warmly. "It's your birthday, Lady Kagome? Why didn't you say so?"

Kagome shook her head. "Please, just get me my sake."

Nodding, Kaede started out the door. "Remember, Lady Kagome. If you need to confide in anyone, I'm always here."

"Xiexie."

'_Drown in my sorrows…_'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Inu Yasha's POV~

I wonder if I should truly return home. It's been half a year, and I usually do come home for Chinese New Year, but… 

Do I want to see the face of my father's new wife? Sure, I had heard that he was away, for some business trip again, but…

Ugh! What am I doing? She's a girl for heaven's sake! What's with my hesitation?

Of course I would go home! Mother is expecting me!

"Master Inu Yasha, we are here!" a voice announced.

I stepped out of the carriage, examining home. It looked the same as always.

Entering the courtyard, I spotted servants rushing out to the yard. My father's second wife, the one I hated the most, was leading them. She had a victorious smirk on her face. I wonder why.

After they rushed by me, I looked to Kagome's apartments. Muffled pleas were heard. 

What?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

"Lady Kagome, I brought back the Sake you asked for," Kaede murmured, carefully settling down a bottle of Sake.

"Thank you, Kaede."

Kagome instantly poured herself a shot of Sake. She picked up the cup and looked at its contents distastefully. She gulped it down.

The raw, burning sensation agitated Kagome's throat. However, she did nothing, except to pour another cup.

After about ten shots, Kagome's senses had begun to blur. Kaede saw immediately, and rushed over. 

"Please, Lady Kagome, don't keep drinking like this!"

"Kaede," Kagome said, waving her hand carelessly and slurring her words. "Don't bother! Let me drink!"

"Don't do this to yourself, Lady! You can't keep drinking!"

Kagome hick-upped, and smiled to herself. "No, let me drink!"

"You can't! You're drunk!"

"No! Leave me be!" 

Kikyo came into the room, her eyes wandering. "Why is Lady Kagome drinking, Kaede?"

Kaede jumped. "Lady Kikyo! Lady Kagome, she asked me to--she told me to-"

"Never mind!" Kikyo said, stepping closer to Kagome, who didn't even seem to notice her. "Lady Kagome, why are you drinking?"

Kagome sighed dramatically. "No one loves me!" she burst out. "Kikyo has her 'Master' and Kagura has her doctor, and I'm all alone!"

Kikyo grabbed Kagome's hand. "What? What doctor?"

Waving her off, Kagome said carelessly, "You know, Dr. Kouga! She's probably with him now! She has someone who loves her!"

Kikyo smirked. "Alright, Lady Kagome! I'll go find her!" 

Without another word, she walked out of the room, triumph shining in her eyes. 

Kaede went to Kagome, confusion clear on her face. "Lady Kagome, what was that about?"

"Nothin'," Kagome said. She suddenly giggled. "I think Kikyo doesn't like me!"

Kaede pursed her lips, making them a pleated line. "What are you talking about, Lady Kagome? Please stop drinking!"

"You don't like me either! You just want to hate me, just like everyone else!" Kagome's voice was slurring heavily by now. 

Inu Yasha came into the room, face confused. "Kaede, what's going on?" 

Kaede rushed over. "Please, Master Inu Yasha, stop her! She's drunk!"

Inu Yasha looked at the girl taking a gulp of her alcohol. 

Without taking his eyes off her, he asked his old nursemaid, "Why is she drinking?"

Kaede sighed in pity. "The Master has her banished from himself."

Inu Yasha sharply sucked in his breath. "That bastard… How could he play with her like this?"

"Master Inu Yasha! You shouldn't speak of your father so!" 

Inu Yasha let out snort. "You know I don't care for him, Kaede. Now, why did my 'father' banish her?"

Kaede lowered her eyes. "She pretended she was pregnant."

Glaring at Kaede, Inu Yasha asked in a serious voice. "You have to be kidding."

"I never do, Master Inu Yasha!"

"Alright. See if you can find some water. I'll talk to her and try to get her to stop drinking," Inu Yasha commanded. He stepped closer to Kagome, whose head was lolling as she fought at staying awake. 

Grabbing her hand to keep her from pouring yet another shot of Sake, he forced her to look at him. "Kagome, it's me, Inu Yasha. Dammit, girl, why are you drinking?"

Kagome pouted. "Aww… Inu Yasha! Don't spoil my fun! Let me drink!" 

Inu Yasha growled in a dog-like fashion. "Stop! You're drunk, you fool!"

Kagome's eyes started watering. "Do you hate me, too?"

Inu Yasha dropped her hand in surprise. "N-no! I don't!" '_Hate to see a girl cry…!_' 

Kagome smiled. "I know you didn't, Inu Yasha! Where were you?"

"I was on a trip…"

"Really? D-did you meet a pretty girl to make your w-wife?"

Kaede entered, saving Inu Yasha from having to answer her question. 

"Master Inu Yasha, please lay Lady Kagome down on the bed," Kaede requested. 

Kagome blinked slowly. "What? B-but Kaede, I don't want to!" She banged her fist lightly on the table. 

It pained Inu Yasha to see her like this. She had been happier when he last saw her, and it was her life that truly attracted him. Her eyes had sparkled… He nodded slowly, and picked her up.

Kagome giggled. "That tickles, Inu Yasha!"

Inu Yasha almost choked on air. He lifted her into the air and dropped her gently on her bed. 

Kagome mumbled, but her eyes were already closing. Her breathing became regular, and she fell into a drunken stupor. 

"Master Inu Yasha, thank you. I think I can take care of her for now," Kaede said with a nod towards the door. "Mr. Aki asked me to tell you to go to your father's office. He said he had some matters to discuss with you."

Inu Yasha slowly dipped his head. "Thank you, Kaede."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All done! Nothin' much to say, except that you better hurry and review! Next chapter, "Death"! 

****

Responses to Reviews:

AnimeObessionFantasy: Wow! You're so nice! Even I think Sayo is evil, and you still feel pity! Inu Yasha was in this chapter! YAY!

****

Kiawatha Amara: Don't worry… I can be quite cruel too. Inu Yasha and Kagome… Hmm… I have to say that they won't seriously get together until the last chapter… You think I'm good! I feel so… happy! Warm and fuzzy now! *receives strange looks*

****

Sleepy: YAY! I'm glad you like this chappy so much! You luv it! Wow-ness! Go see the movie! It's good! Wait… don't see it yet. See it after the next chapter! Then it won't be spoiled! 

****

sesshomarwezhere: You know, you must be one of the only people in the world (other than me, cuz I read them, too…) to read author's notes! You are fantastic! I can't thank you enough for all the reviews and everything! There are practically tears in my eyes now! You're the best!

AnimeFreak: Hey! I can't tell you that… Well, at least not yet! They do get together later, though! Just keep checking up!

****

dark-coyote: Sorry I didn't tell you when I usually update! Well, now I will: between every 4 to 6 days! Sorry, but no Inu/Kag fluff until later. There is a bit of 'AW! Inu you're so sweet' for the fangirls next chappy though! A jaunt in lala land? COOL!

****

DiaBlo2: YES! Someone who agrees with me on the subject! Sayo is dead! I've been waiting so long…! HAHAHA!

****

Fire Phoenix: For me? *munches brownie* Muse… Is… Overflowing… Must… Write… FASTER! *types like crazy* YES! Writing! Thanks very much!

****

And to the 100th Reviewer, sunflowerobi: WOW! First things first: thank you so much for the critics! Probably one of my favorite types of reviews! I'll change a lot of the stuff! And yes, this was based off of Red Lantern Hanging High. I thought it was a little… weird, so I shortened it. Did you know you were the only person who guessed right? No one knew who Sayo or the Master was! You should be extremely proud! Yes, I altered some original plots, including the ending (who ticked me off). Again, thank you!


	11. Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or Red Lantern. DUH!

****

Red Lantern

Chapter 11: Death 

Author's Notes:

Yay! Finally almost done with the movie plot! In fact, it _does_ finish this chapter! HAPPY! It'll just be a little while before Sango and Miroku come in! This is, however going to have a bit of anguish in it, along with the death of two characters. Hope you all will enjoy this chapter anyway! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**__**

Author's POV~

Kagome woke with a groan. Her head was pounding like a drum, making even the smallest noise sound like a clang. She closed her eyes, trying to rid herself of the pain.

Suddenly, from somewhere outside, someone screamed. Someone feminine. 

'_Who in the seven hells?_' 

"Kaede!" Kagome weakly called. 

A maid, one that Kagome was not familiar with, instantly came to her aid. 

"Lady Kagome? How may I help you?" 

Kagome moaned at the voice. "Who is it, screaming like that?" She opened her eyes just a little sliver.

The maid looked startled. "L-lady Kagome, it's Lady K-kagura…"

Kagome's eyes flew open. "Kagura? What happened? Why is she screaming?"

"Y-you mean you don't remember, Lady Kagome? When you were drunk, you called out that Lady Kagura was having an affair with Doctor Kouga. Lady Kikyo took some men with her and set out to find them. This she did, and when she did, I heard that they were still in bed together!" The maid said the last part in a whisper. 

Memories rushed into Kagome. She remembered the Sake and… Inu Yasha? 

Kagome jumped out of bed. Her head still hurt like hell, but she had to see what was going to happen to Kagura. '_The two women committed adultery… And were hanged! I have to try to help Kagura!_' 

"You're dismissed," she muttered to the maid, who quickly scuttled away. Kagome drew up her coat, as it was once again snowing and put on her shoes. 

Like a deer, Kagome quietly slipped through the courtyard. She gasped, suddenly spotting Kagura. 

She was gagged and tied. Her normally beautiful hair was in disarray. She was in pink silk robes, and one of her slippers had fallen off. Although four men carried her, she was still struggling like a fish caught in a net. 

Tears rose to Kagome's eyes. '_I'm causing this. If only… If only I had not wallowed in self-pity and gotten drunk! Now Kagura… Now Kagura is going to be hanged!_' 

The men were steadily advancing towards the hangman's hut. Kagome, who was more than 10 feet away, tucked behind a statue, could hear Kagura's screams.

One of the men unlocked the chain of the hut. It fell to the snow-covered ground with a clank. 

They dragged Kagura inside.

Kagome waited, ten minutes, then twenty. The snow fell steadily, covering Kagome's ebony hair. 

Finally, the men came out. Kagura was not with them. One of the closed the doors and re-locked the chain. 

Kagome wanted to open her mouth to scream. Opening her mouth, she saw that she could not. 

'_M-maybe Kagura's not dead! Maybe they just tied her up to scare her! Maybe she collapsed in there!_' she thought wishfully. 

Carefully, she crept up to the hut. Looking around for any remaining men, she pushed the door to a crack. 

But when she did, she was sorry. She saw Kagura's mangled body, on the floor, her neck tilted at an abstract angle and her eyes blank. Dead. Kagura, the third wife of Naraku, was dead. She would never sing, never dance ever again. 

Kagome took a deep, shuddering breath, and fell to the floor, tired and feeling sick. 

The last thing she remembered seeing was Kagura's black eyes, staring lifelessly from the floor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

"Kaede, is she going to be alright?" Inu Yasha asked, thoroughly worried about the limb and pale bundle lying on the silken bed. 

Kaede bit her lip, not looking at her future Master's face. "I don't know," she offered.

Inu Yasha stared. "What do you mean, I don't know? Kagome can't die!"

"Master Inu Yasha, please, calm down!" 

"I am calm, dammit! How. Is. Kagome?" 

Kaede brought herself to look at Inu Yasha. "Master Inu Yasha, I'm not sure about Lady Kagome. She _was_ lying in snow for more than an hour, fainted like she did. She has fever, and it could be pneumonia. I would take her to the hospital."

Inu Yasha nodded. He blamed himself for this. For not watching Kagome, when she so needed his help. 

Kagome coughed weakly, interrupting them. 

"I will."

"Master Inu Yasha, please be careful with Lady Kagome. She is delicate, not like the rest. She got sick from lying in snow for an hour, while it took Sayo six or seven." 

Inu Yasha stared at Kaede before bending down quickly. He gently cupped the sleeping form of Kagome, blankets and all. 

Kaede walked in front of him, calling for the driver of Inu Yasha's carriage. 

Inu Yasha tenderly held Kagome against him chest. He could feel her shallow, shuddering breaths. 

'_Don't die on me, Kagome. Don't!_' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

"Doctor, how is she?" Inu Yasha asked.

The tall, young doctor with light brown hair did not smiled. "She's not doing so well, Mr. Hitoki. It is not just a simple pneumonia. It seems like Lady Kagome is sick, not only physically, but also mentally."

Inu Yasha growled. He had a natural dislike for the smiling doctor that took more than enough looks at Kagome. "Are you calling her crazy?"

"N-no! Of course not, Mr. Hitoki! It seems that Lady Kagome has given up. Her will to live might have something to do with this. For most patients, they _make_ themselves better because they _want_ to live. It seems not the case with Lady Kagome. She hardly wakes now."

Inu Yasha nodded, his Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped. '_I knew she was sad, but has it really gotten to this? Is she really this… depressed?_' "Is there anything, anything at all, that we can do, Dr. Hojo?"

Hojo looked, once again, at Kagome's pale, sickly face. "It's been two days. She has shone no sign whatsoever of improvement. I'm not sure it there is anything that can help her. Although… There might be…"

"What?" Inu Yasha asked, almost jumping.

"The Shikon no Tama. When ground up, it is supposed to have amazing healing powers, but unfortunately, it is in Japan. Besides, it's more myth than reality." 

"But it could help her?"

"Possibly. Mr. Hitoki, you're not seriously thinking about going to Japan and actually try to find the Jewel of Four Souls, are you? Like I said, it probably wouldn't work!"

Inu Yasha's face was set and determined. "If it can help Kagome, then I'll do it!"

Hojo nodded. "If you think that's what's best, Mr. Hitoki, then I wish you luck. I will give you a pack of herbal medicine, for Lady Kagome, as she is going with you."

"W-with me?"

"Of course you'll take her with you, Mr. Hitoki! You are her last chance, at this mortal life, at least. And who knows? Maybe you can keep her from dying?"

"Yes… I'll make sure Kagome gets better!"

'_You have to get better, Kagome. You _have_ to._' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alright, alright! It was a cheesy chapter, but what can I do? Yes, Kouga and Kagura are dead. Kouga was shot on the spot, so yeah. And what do you guys think about the Dr. Hojo thing? He was always so interested in herbs and stuff! Hitoki means, "Die", or "To kill" in Japanese, by the way. In the movie, it ends when Kagome sees Kagura's dead body and, thus traumatized, becomes crazy. Horrible, right? Anyway, I'm done rambling. If anything else is confusing, ask me! Hope you enjoyed it! Next Chapter, "Back to School"! 

****

Responses to Reviews:

AnimeObessionFantasy: Kikyo is bad! Glad you liked it! Will update soon for you!

****

Sesshoumaruwuzhere: I'm going to read your story right now! Yes, Kagome was drunk. Very bad! Thanks for reviewing everything! I'll IM you soon!

****

AnimeKittyCat: Yes, I'm holding Kagome and Inu back until later, but it will be pretty good! I'm glad you approve of my story! Thanks for everything! You're the best!

****

Fire Phoenix: Wow! More brownies and sugar! Yum…! *eyes turn starry* Must write more to make nice reviewer happy!

****

DiaBlo2: Inu's back! Did you like this chapter? The title gives it away, but oh well! Thanks for the review!

****

CrissyKitty: Who does like the idea of Kagome marrying Naraku? Well, at least I can tell you there's a happy ending!

****

Kiawatha Amara: You have school already? Poor you! I don't have it until the 25th… Glad you like everything! I'll update as fast as I can!

****

BoOkWoRm145: I'll think about the piranhas… Well, lets just say that their 'end' will have water involved! That's all I'm saying!


	12. Back to School

Disclaimer: Sure! Rub salt in freshly healed wounds! *sniff* 

****

Red Lantern

Chapter 12: Back to School

Author's Note:

Yes, Sango and Miroku come in this chapter! Let's all cheer for joy! This story is going to be a lot longer than I thought! Oh well! I'm having a ball writing it! The real plot is going to really start coming in, so it'll be better… I hope. And yes, Kikyo and Naraku aren't going to make a lot more disruptions, so YAY! I do have to say though; I don't hate Kikyo as much now, so I'm not going to do Kikyo bashing. It's not her fault she's Inu Yasha's ex in the series! Enough rambling, go have fun reading!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

"Master Inu Yasha, you're kidding when you say you're going to Japan, right?" Kaede asked, hesitant, at the young man packing furiously.

Inu Yasha shook his head. "No, Kaede, it Kagome's last hope. She _has_ to get better! She has so much to live for…"

Changing to subject, Kaede asked another question. "This Shikon no Tama, I have heard of it, but really, it's just a story! How do you suppose you can find a legend?"

"I don't know. There's suppose to be some shrine and the jewel is suppose to be there. And besides, Kaede, I thought that you said that miracles can happen!"

Kaede nodded at his statement. "Aye, Master Inu Yasha. I wish you the best of luck. Please, take care of Lady Kagome and be careful!"

Inu Yasha smirked. "I knew you would agree, Kaede," he said in his usual arrogant tone.

Grabbing his bags, Inu Yasha asked, "Do you have Kagome's things ready?"

Reaching behind a chair, Kaede pulled out a satchel. "Yes, Master Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha grabbed the bag. "I'm going to get Kagome from the hospital, then stop at the university. The library there might offer some clues. From there we'll take a one-way boat trip to Niigata, Honshu. We'll go on carriage after that."

"That sounds good. Bring Lady Kagome back safely, Master Inu Yasha! She is depending on ye!" 

Inu Yasha stepped outside the door. If he was going to save Kagome, he was going to have to be prepared to do anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

Inu Yasha stared out the window of the bumpy carriage. The countryside passed in gray and tints of green. He had to remember that spring was arriving.

At his side, Kagome moaned, making him jump.

"Kagome? Kagome, are you awake?" he asked anxiously. 

Kagome lifted her heavily lashed eyelids. Her once sparkling eyes had become dark and dull, like an unpolished gem. 

"I-inu Yasha?" she asked, her voice slurred somewhat. "Where am I?"

"I'm taking you to my university, and from there, we're going to go on a trip." He did not want to worry Kagome with the thought that she could soon die. 

"Oh…" Her eyes were dropping, as if they were weighed down with lead.

"Sleep. I'll wake you when we're there."

"Thank you…"

'_I just hope I'll be able to wake her…!_' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

Inu Yasha stepped outside the horse-drawn carriage. He stretched, after hours in the cramped space. 

"Bring our stuff into my room," he commanded a near-by servant. "I'll carry Lady Kagome in."

Once again, Inu Yasha bent to pick up Kagome. Her eyes were still closed, her breath was coming out in harsh rasps.

Inu Yasha walked into the large, university dorms. Because his father was a rich man, he had a larger suite than other students did, not that he cared. 

The richly furnished room was fit for a king. Stepping into his bedroom, he carefully lay Kagome on it, covering her tenderly with blankets. He dug into his bag, where the medicine Hojo gave him was. 

There were a number of small leaves there, dried. Hojo had told him to seep some into water, for a tea, then give it to Kagome twice a day. He would have to remember that. 

He quickly closed the door and ran to the school's large and informal library. 

"Japanese Myths…" he mumbled to himself. 

Suddenly, a large, bald head popped out. 

"Oy, Myoga! You know a lot about Japan! Can you tell me anything about the Shikon no Tama?" Inu Yasha asked gruffly, although he was overjoyed to see the Japanese teacher.

Myoga jumped, his mustache twitching. "Oh, it's you, Inu Yasha! Glad to see you back! Now what's this about the Shikon no Tama?"

Inu Yasha sighed. His short, bald teacher was very fidgety, and it annoyed him very much. "Listen, Myoga, I need to find out where I can find the Shikon no Tama. It's for… a friend."

"A friend, eh, Inu Yasha?" Myoga said as he raised an eyebrow. He shook his head, not wanted to risk Inu Yasha's temper and connections. "The Shikon no Tama is said to be a legend, but you know how things go. It could start out as a lucky rock, and POOF! It's the most magical gem in the world, one that can heal any illness and corrupt any soul. However, there is evidence that _this_ little jewel is real. Like sketches in old Japanese books. However, the last time the Shikon no Tama was seen was at the fall of the Heian Era, hundreds of years ago. It's said to be taken in by a few holy men that hid it away in Fuji-san."

Inu Yasha's head spun at all the information, but he nodded, seeming to understand. Besides, he had heard all he needed to know: the Shikon no Tama was real.

"Fuji-san? Are you sure, Myoga?" Inu Yasha, wanting to make sure.

Myoga nodded. "Positive. Can you, Inu Yasha, tell me whom you're doing this for? I might be able to help, you know!" 

Inu Yasha hesitated, silent for so long, Myoga thought he would not answer. "I'm doing this for Kagome, my father's fourth and most recent wife. She's sick, really sick, and if I don't do this, she could die."

Once again raising his eyebrow, Myoga nodded. "Why, Inu Yasha? You know as well as I that you hate your father's other wives. Why this Lady Kagome?"

Looking staring into Myoga's eyes, Inu Yasha deftly answered, "Because. She means a lot to everyone." 

"Including you?" Myoga prompted.

"Including me."

"Good. As long as you admit it. I do have a few students that might help you, though."

"Who?"

"A young man named Miroku, and a young woman named Sango. They're both from Japan, around the mountain area."

"Oh really? And the young man? Who the hell is he?" 

Myoga chuckled. "No need to be jealous, Inu Yasha! I felt Miroku would help you because he is a monk, temple-wise. Sango is from a family of samurai. However, when her father, mother, and brother were killed, she decided to come to China. She has experience up in those mountains, you know."

"Alright… I'll believe you. Where are they?"

Myoga smiled, and jumped up. "Sango! Miroku!" he yelled. 

Almost instantly, two young people showed up.

Miroku had black hair, tied back in a small pony-tail, and smoky-purple eyes. Sango also had black hair, but it was longer and in a high ponytail. Her eyes flashed magenta, and with a warrior spirit.

After quickly explaining to them the situation, Miroku and Sango agreed.

"It'll be nice to go back home," Sango said quietly.

"And it'll be a pleasure to accompany you, Mr. Inu Yasha," Miroku said with a boyish grin.

Inu Yasha nodded. It might not be so hard after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done with this chapter! Review, please! Next chapter, "The Journey Starts"! 

****

Responses to Reviews:

Crystal Sapphire: I'm stunned! So many reviews from one reader! Wonderful of you! No, Inu Yasha is Naraku's first wife's son, and yes, Kagome hooks up with him at the end. Yes, Kikyo will die… later. Kouga is a big meanie, huh? You feel sorry for Sayo? Well, I had to make her die… Thanks for all the support! It makes me want to update faster!

****

Sesshomaruwuzhere: Yes, Kagura had to die. Sadly, because she was growing on me. I'm so glad you still like this story! I will update for you!

****

Sleepy8: Funny? Sad? So confused! Oh well! Thanks for the support!

****

Kiawatha Amara: Why is Inu Yasha intrigued with Kagome? Well, later chapters will tell you! They will get together, though… Updating as fast as I can!

****

Tani-san: I didn't want to kill Kagura off, either! She was getting really cool! As for Kouga, you can read the ending note of chapter 11 and you'll see. Both really sad, though!

****

AnimeObsessionFantasy: Read the ending note of chapter 11 and you'll see what happened to Kouga! POOR KAGURA! Updating fast as I can for you!

****

DiaBLo2: I hated the movie ending! Yes, Inu Yasha is bringing Kagome to Japan!

****

Dark-coyote: Yes, the Shikon Jewel is making it's appearance! Yeah, it's sad that Kagura died… Oh well! Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Fire Phoenix: Someone raided your kitchen? WAHHH! Poor Kagura! A horrible death she didn't deserve! Updating as fast as I can without sugar! LOL!


	13. The Journey Starts

Disclaimer: I don't own them, all right?

****

Red Lantern

Chapter 13: The Journey Starts

Author's Notes:

Thanks for all the reviews, people! I love 'em! Enjoy the next chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking back to his room, Sango and Miroku began asking Inu Yasha questions. Well, mostly Miroku.

"So… This delightful young lady… Kagome, you say is her name?" Miroku asked.

Inu Yasha nodded. He decided to let the 'delightful' slip.

"She is your stepmother?" 

He nodded once again.

"But she doesn't like your father and made herself sick?"

Inu Yasha whirled at him. "I don't know!" he snapped.

Miroku didn't seem fazed. "So now we're looking for the Shikon no Tama so we can cure her."

"Yes!"

Sango nudged Miroku. "Shush, houshi!"

Miroku instantly turned his attention onto Sango. "Ah… Lady Sango! I'm so glad you're going to grace us with your presence during our trip!"

Sango snorted. "Yeah right!"

Suddenly, she stopped dead. Turning almost robot-like towards Miroku, she glared at him.

His face was a portrait pure, untainted bliss. 

"Houshi… Keep… your… hands… OFF ME!" She screamed the last part, slapping him as hard as she could.

Even Inu Yasha had to smile at the 'show'. 

Miroku fell to the floor. When rolled over, his face would sport a large, red handprint, throbbing with every beat of his heart.

Finally, they arrived at Inu Yasha's dorm. 

"Come on in. I'll need to tell you the whole plan," he explained.

Sango nodded, seeming to forget everything that had happened. "Come on, Houshi."

Miroku had somehow gotten into kneeling position. He crawled into the dorm dramatically.

Seating himself on a low-backed chair, Inu Yasha waved for them to sit down. Sango and Miroku both sat down, Sango moving as fast as she could away from Miroku. 

"I think we should go on carriage to Shanghai, then from there, sail to Niigata. From Niigata we can go to Fuji-san by train. Does that sound reasonable?" Inu Yasha asked.

Sango nodded. "So, why do you need our help? It's a well known fact that you have enough money to hire many body-guards, and that you are the best fencer this school has seen!"

Miroku nodded in agreement. "Yes. And besides, what if we don't find the Shikon no Tama?" 

Inu Yasha sighed. "You will come with us because you might have a better idea of the geography, and we _will_ find the jewel!" He glared, as if challenging them to disagree. 

"My people have guarded the jewel for centuries before the Era of Reformation. I think we will be able to find the jewel, not to worry, Hitoki-san," Sango said, trying to make Inu Yasha's doubts --if he had any-- go away. 

Nodding, Inu Yasha stood up. "You may go back to your dorms. We will start our journey in two days."

"Can we see Kagome-san?" Miroku asked.

Inu Yasha hesitated, then finally consented. He led them into his room, where Kagome was still unconscious. She was as pale as ever, and her shallow breathing hadn't gotten any better. 

Sango gasped at the girl who couldn't have been any older than she did. "What… does she have?" 

"The doctor says she's had an emotional break-down, and coupled with pneumonia…" he drifted off.

"And such a beautiful woman, too!" Miroku said, pitying.

"She's not dead yet!" Inu Yasha loudly protested.

"Of course not, Hitoki-san! That's why we're going on this journey: so Lady Kagome won't die!" Sango comforted while Miroku nodded along.

"Thank you both."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

"Kagome… Kagome? Wake up… You need to take your medicine," Inu Yasha said, gently trying to shake Kagome awake. 

Kagome groaned. "Inu Yasha?" she asked, her eyes still closed. "Where am I?"

"Don't try to talk… You're really sick."

Kagome nodded, still half asleep. "Okay…"

"Do you think you can drink this? It's hot." Inu Yasha carefully lifted the cup of herbal tea to her lips. 

Kagome quickly sipped the bitter medicine, wincing at the taste. 

Once she was done, she drifted, once again, into a deep, dreamless sleep. Inu Yasha stroked her dark hair, wistfully thinking.

A knock interrupted his thoughts. "Hitoki-san!" a familiar voice called.

"Come in."

Miroku and Sango instantly stepped into the room.

"How is she?" Sango asked.

"She's a little better. At least she woke up to take some medicine. Are you two ready to go?"

Miroku and Sango both nodded. 

"Is Lady Kagome well enough to take the trip?" Miroku asked, worry creasing his brow. 

"I think so…" Inu Yasha said carefully.

"Are you sure you want to take this trip, Hitoki-san? The sea isn't very… cooperative during winter…" Sango commented.

"I'm Kagome's last hope. If I don't do this, she'll die. Besides… I've always wanted to live in Japan…"

'_Live in Japan and escape my father… at least until I get powerful enough…_'

"All right then. Let us go!" Miroku said. "The ship is arriving at what time, Inu Yasha?"

"In four hours, at exactly noon. Hurry up and leave your stuff in the living room. Some servants will bring it down to the carriage," Inu Yasha commanded, his old personality back.

"What about Lady Kagome? How will she go down to the carriages?" Sango asked. She felt a deep bond with the unconscious girl. Married or not, she seemed to miss her family very much. 

"I will carry her," Inu Yasha said without hesitating.

"Oh, are you?" Miroku asked, smirking with an up-raised eyebrow. Inu Yasha blushed and glared.

"Shut up, houshi!" Sango shushed him. "Come on! You heard the guy! Let's get our stuff and go!"

"Yes, beautiful one!"

Sango rolled her eyes and walked out, Miroku following like a puppy dog.

'_Kami help me!_'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally! It took me forever to finish this chapter, because I had writer's block and everything! Next chapter, "Tell Me,"! 

****

Responses to Reviews:

Dark-coyote: YAY! Another Miroku fan! Miroku is so kewl! I like brownies! Thanks!

****

Sesshoumaruwuzhere: 11 out of 10? Surprises! You're in a fanfic? I have to see it! I'll read it!

****

AnimeObessionFantasy: Yes, poor Kouga and Kagura… They were fun while they lasted! Oh well…! Updating for ya!

****

Duke-of-Spades: Just go to chapter 10 and read the ending note! It tells what happens! Thanks for the review!

****

Sunflowerobi: Thanks for the critics… They help a lot! Sorry for the cheesy chapters and stuff… I'll try harder! Yeah, I felt that Inu Yasha was moving too fast, too… Oh well! You don't like the story? Or the movie? Or what? I'm confused!

****

DiaBLo2: Aww! Yes, it's Miroku and Sango! Everyone is going to Japan! Glad you still like it!


	14. Tell Me

Disclaimer: I don't own them, do you hear me?

****

Red Lantern

Chapter 14: Tell Me

Author's Note:

I'm so very sorry for not updating. Let's just say that I was sick of Inu Yasha fanfiction. Too many people, too little good writers, not that I'm one of them. Anyway, here is the new chapter! I have decided to update weekly, if you don't mind, usually on Tuesdays! Only a few chapters left of this story! About 3 or 4, I think… Probably 3, though… Tell me if you guys want an epilogue or not. Enjoy the story! 

****

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Jenny (Sesshomaruwuzhere)! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

"God, it's too cold out!" Miroku said, rubbing his cold arms.

"Get used to it!" Inu Yasha said. "Come on! Kagome and I are going on the first carriage; you two go on the second. And Miroku… Don't do anything stupid enough that it gets you slapped!"

Miroku made an innocent expression while Sango glared, sighing. 

"Houshi, I'm warning you! I have a knife in my bag, and I know where you don't want me to." 

Miroku gulped and looked down. "I'm sorry, little buddy!" he whispered.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Inu Yasha yelled.

Sango and Miroku quickly ran up to the second, waiting carriage.

The driver uttered a quick shout, and snapped his whip. The carriages where finally moving!

Finally, they arrived at Shanghai's busy port. 

"Load our stuff on the ship," Inu Yasha commanded, carrying Kagome in his arms. "And don't forget that one!" 

"Hitoki-san, don't you think you're overacting a bit?" Sango asked, tapping his arm.

"NO! Of course I'm not… Yeah…"

"Inu Yasha, shouldn't we be boarding?" Miroku asked. Surprisingly, he had no visible smack-marks.

"Yeah."

So the four went on the large ship, hoping to arrive in Japan with no troubles. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

Although there were monstrous waves that shook the ship, the small traveling group did not suffer from seasickness.

However, on one of her patrols, Sango met an unfortunate: a boy, with bright red hair, puking his lunch into the sea.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently, touching his arm.

The boy raised his head. "I hate this place!"

"Why? Are you hurt?"

"I just hate this place, and NO! I'm not hurt! I don't need your help!"

Sango raised an eyebrow at the boy's temper. "What's your name?"

"Shippo." A simple, one-word answer that could have been a lie. 

"Konnichiwa, Shippo! I'm Sango. Why are you going back to Japan?"

"I don't want to. I'm from Japan originally, but three years ago my parents sent me to Shanghai to a boarding school. My poppa's a merchant, and my mother goes with him. They were too busy to take care of me." The small boy looked defeated at being left behind by his parents. "Now they're dead, and I'll never see them again. The boarding school is sending me back to Niigata, to an orphanage. I don't want to go!" He looked close to tears.

Sango felt a pang of pity. Without thinking about it, she quickly offered: "Do you want to come with us?"

"Who are you with? For all I know, you could be a child kidnapper that wants to sell me off!" Shippo's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

Sango smiled. "Do l look like someone who does that kind of work?"

Shippo carefully looked over the young woman. "No…" he said slowly. 

"I thought so. Would you like to come?"

"Where are you going?"

"On a trip to find something."

"Like an adventure to find treasure?" Shippo asked, eyes glittering with the thought. 

"Yep! We have to find the Shikon no Tama. Have you heard of it?"

"My poppa once told me a story about it… It has healing powers, doesn't it?"

"You bet! We need to find it to heal a young lady."

"Who's 'we'?" 

"Well, in our groups is Inu Yasha, he's the one who basically tells us what to do and wants the Shikon no Tama, there is Miroku, that lecherous monk, and there is Lay Kagome. She is the one who is really sick. Inu Yasha is looking for the jewel to cure her, you know," Sango explained.

"Why does Inu Yasha want to help Lady Kagome? Is he in love with her?" Shippo asked innocently.

Sango smirked. "You know, Shippo, I think he is, but he won't admit it."

"Okay then. I'll join your group!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

"What? This brat is coming with us?" Inu Yasha asked, looking at bit peeved.

"Hitoki-san, Shippo is all alone. Besides, he won't be any trouble, will you Shippo?" Sango said, looking down at the little boy.

Shippo shook his head. "Of course not!"

Inu Yasha glared. "Fine! You can come along, but you better not be any trouble!"

"I won't be, Hitoki-san!"

"Lady Sango, you are the most kind and caring person I have ever seen. I mean, it must take a bit heart to help a poor little orphan like Shippo!" Miroku said, trying, once again, to charm Sango.

Sango blushed. "Thank you, Sir Monk!"

Suddenly, they heard weak coughing coming from Kagome's bedroom.

Inu Yasha jumped, eyes turning to the room. "I better go to her. She's probably going to wake up soon."

He walked into the room.

"I told you he was in love with her!" Sango said when he disappeared.

Miroku nodded. "Now if he only admits it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

"Kagome, you awake?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Yeah… Why is my bed moving?" Kagome asked, her voice soft.

Inu Yasha smiled briefly to himself. "We're on a boat."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to Japan to look for something."

"What?"

"The Shikon no Tama. Have you heard of it?"

"Yeah… It heals people, right?" Kagome said, her eyelids becoming heavy.

"It does. We're going to find it…"

"Okay… I'm tired, Inu Yasha… Wake me up when we're there…"

"Sleep…"

'_She sounds a bit stronger… She will get better!_'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Kagome's POV~

The next morning, at least I thought it was the next morning, I felt stronger than I had in days. 

I sat up on the bed, thinking. However, most of the thoughts were this: we're on a boat to look for the Shikon no Tama? What for? 

All of the sudden, I felt a pang of hunger. I tried to stand up, but my legs felt like jelly.

Finally, I walked out of the room, and came to a large, luxurious sitting room. It was decorated in western style, and warm.

A young woman came out of another room. She was very pretty, with long hair up in a high ponytail. 

She couldn't be Inu Yasha's girlfriend… right? 

I didn't know why… but I felt jealous. On the inside, I chided myself. What am I jealous for? I don't love Inu Yasha, and besides, I was married! Unhappily, but married all the same.

"Lady Kagome!" the girl called. "You shouldn't be out of bed!"

How did she know my name? Could she be a servant, a maid? 

No, her clothes were too rich to place her as a lowborn.

"Who are you?" I asked. 

"I'm Sango. Come! Hitoki-san will be overjoyed to learn that you are a bit better!" She signaled to my room. 

I followed her. Inu Yasha was worried about me?

I crawled back into bed as she lit the lamp.

"Why are you here?" I asked. My voice sounded suspicious, like an envious wife.

"Don't you know? You are really sick!" 

That explained why I was feeling weak.

"Hitoki-san asked us to come along with him to look for the Shikon no Tama, so you'll get better!"

He cared for me that much? 

"Whose 'we'?" 

"Ah… Well, there's Miroku, another college, Shippo, an orphan, and of course, me."

I yawned, tired once again from my expeditions. "Thank you for telling me all this, Sango. I'd like to sleep now…"

Sango nodded. "Yes, Lady Kagome." She quietly moved out of the room.

When Inu Yasha comes back, I have a few questions to ask him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

YAY! TW has finally updated! Cheer, everyone, cheer! Next chapter, "Awaken"!

****

Responses to Reviews:

Sesshomaruwuzhere: Happy birthday! Sorry for not updating for so long… Like I said, I was very pissed off at Inu Yasha fanfiction for some time. Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews and help… I don't know what I would do without you! You are the best friend a writer could have! (PS, I can soon write more; I'm getting a laptop! I finally saved up enough money!)

****

Sunflowerobi: The family went broke? Really? I don't remember that. Oh well… No, in my version, the family will stay rich! Thank you for the critics! I can't wish for a better beta! Thank you, thank you!

****

AnimeObsessionFantasy: GO MIROKU! Thanks for being so supportive! You're totally awesome!

****

Lonely Angel of Sadness: Every time I read one of your reviews, I laugh! You really make my day, and I want to thank you for that! Hahaha… Just hilarious!

Nghi: WOW! I must say, out of all of my reviews, yours was one of my favorites! A bit of criticism, lots of laughter, stuff about everything! LOVE IT! (I have to admit, the coconut bra thing had me cracking up for about an hour.) Thank you very much!

****

Dark-coyote: Yes, Miroku the pervert… I LUV HIM! I'll try to work in more fluff and stuff… Thank you for the review and the continuous support!

****

Mango-chan: VERY long review! Thank you for it! Your review is very funny, and it made me laugh many times! Especially the stickers part! It was hilarious! Thanks for all the support, and for putting me on your favorite's list!

****

TheNobody: YAY YOU'RE BACK! Lucky, you get DSL! I have modem :(! 


	15. Awaken

Disclaimer: NO! I don't own Red Lantern or Inu Yasha!

****

Red Lantern

Chapter 15: Awaken

Author's Note:

****

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! 

I am so, so, so, so, so very sorry. I am, truly. I didn't update for MORE than a 'few' months, but I finally have! **Thank you all for your support, but I am a bit sad to inform you all that after this story is finished, I will write no more on this penname.** My stories here are immature, and I don't like them that much, save for this one. **My new penname is Wicked Enough**. I've been writing at that penname for almost half a year, mostly Cyborg 009 stuff, but I do have one Inu-Yasha story there (Sleep and Forget). Please read that one! It's really short, and hasn't received much publicity. I am thinking about transferring this story to that account, once I'm done with editing and talking about it with my editor. I will try to update as much as I can! Please accept my apology!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

"Hitoki-san, Lady Kagome got up and walked a bit today. She seemed a bit stronger, although still frail," Sango announced.

Inu Yasha grinned. "Really? I knew she would. Is she awake?"

"No, I think she's asleep."

Miroku smirked knowingly. "Ah, Inu Yasha… You better go see what she has to say to you!"

Inu Yasha glared at the perverted monk. "Shut up, Miroku!"

Sango slapped him. "Do you always have to be so… lustful?"

Still bright and cheery, he answered, "You bet!"

Sango sighed, sounding extremely exasperated. "You'll always be one of those hormone-driven, sex-crazy fiends, won't you?"

"Sex-crazed? I'm not sex-crazed! Wait… scratch that… I am. Never mind!" 

Rolling her eyes, Sango walked away. "I'm going to find Shippo!"

"Does that mean she likes me?" 

Inu Yasha, too, got up shaking his head. "You're hopeless. I'm going to talk to Kagome and see how she's doing."

"Don't talk to her that much! She could be tired!" Miroku said, winking.

Walking into the darkened room, Inu Yasha carefully lit a dim lamp.

"Kagome?" he whispered.

Kagome turned, and opened her sleepy eyes. "Inu Yasha? You back?"

"Yeah… Heard you got up today. You feelin' better?" 

"A bit." She looked away. "Thank you for doing this."

Inu Yasha blushed a bit. "No way. I was about to come to Japan anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah. No. Jeez, Kagome, you ask too many questions!" 

Kagome laughed, a light, breathy sound. "And you, Inu Yasha, stumble over your thoughts too much!" 

Inu Yasha grinned. "Thanks. That boosted my self esteem _so_ much!" 

"You're welcome!" 

There was a bit of silence. Finally, Kagome started again. "Seriously, Inu Yasha… Why are you doing this? Kaede told me that you always hated your stepmothers. Why not me?"

"Because you're different. You're not meant for my father. You're not meant for anyone to use." '_Even me._'

As if she was reading his mind, Kagome gently asked, "Not even you?"

Inu Yasha turned so red, even Kagome could see it in the blurred light. "No…"

"You don't do this for someone who you just think is different. You must feel something for me. And please don't lie," she added after a moment.

'_Now or never._' "Kagome, I-"

"Inu Yasha! They've spotted land!" Miroku said, suddenly bursting into the room. 

Inu Yasha wanted to groan. He'd come _so_ close. Who knew when he'd be able to gather up his courage once again?

"Really?" he finally asked. "We're in Niigata already?"

"Yeah! Buddha has answered our prayers for a quick and safe trip!" Miroku noticed Kagome lying on the bed. "Ah… Lady Kagome! How nice it is to see you awake and feeling a bit better!" 

He rushed to her side. "I know why you're doing all this now, Inu Yasha!" 

Both Kagome and Inu Yasha blushed. 

"Shut up," Inu Yasha barked out. 

'_He didn't disagree?_' Kagome thought wondrously. "Thank you. You must be Miroku, the lord monk."

"At your service," Miroku said, flashing a charming smile and bow.

"When are we going on land?" Inu Yasha said, breaking the little conversation.

"Captain said in about a few hours, so we should start packing right now."

"Good. Go find Sango and Shippo and tell them the same. Start packing."

As Miroku left, Kagome started coughing weakly.

"Are you okay?" Inu Yasha asked, concerned. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry."

Inu Yasha still looked worried, but decided to let it lie. "It'll still be a few hours before we go off the boat… Do you want to sleep until then? I can carry you to shore if you don't awaken."

"Thank you, Inu Yasha… I think I will sleep…" She leaned back to settle into her pillow, and quickly fell asleep.

Inu Yasha sighed. She might look like she was getting better, but it really wasn't true. She still had the sad and hopeless look in her eyes.

When that look was gone, then he would know that she was truly well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

"Shippo! Get back here!" Sango yelled. "Don't run ahead!"

The small boy turned from his sprint with a sigh. "Do I have to?"

"YES! Come back here and help me carry all this stuff!" Miroku screamed.

Shippo slowly started back.

"Inu Yasha, thanks for the servants carrying things before, but why did you forget to hire ones for Japan?" Miroku complained as he lugged the heavy packs.

Inu Yasha shrugged. "I thought I'd just hire someone here!" 

"Is Lady Kagome still asleep?" Shippo asked, interested at the unconscious girl Inu Yasha was holding. 

"Yeah…" Inu Yasha said, looking down at the pale faced woman in his arms. 

"Hitoki-san, where are we going from here?" Sango asked.

"To the Niigata Train Station… I think it's…-"

"Oh, I know where it is! My parents took me there once to go to Tokyo!" Shippo suddenly exclaimed.

Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow. "Do you still remember the way, kid?"

"Yeah! Come on, I'll lead the way!" Shippo instantly started running again. 

Miroku and Sango sighed. "He can run!" Miroku said, still whining. "He's not carrying hundred pound bags!"

"Hey, I told you guys not to bring too much!" Inu Yasha said haughtily. 

"No you didn't!" Miroku muttered under his breath.

"Will you guys come _on_?" Shippo yelled from a distance. 

"Coming, coming!" Sango yelled back. "Come one, you guys! There's probably an afternoon train we can catch to Mt. Fuji!"

"Okay, let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Author's POV~

"I hate trains, I hate trains, I hate trains, I hate tr-"

"Shut up, Miroku!" Inu Yasha yelled. After about a few hours of a grown man muttering 'I hate trains,' Inu-Yasha got very, very annoyed.

Miroku glared and pouted. "Oh, beautiful Sango, can't you comfort me in this gloom?"

Sango raised an eyebrow, and continued petting Shippo's hair, as the young boy had fallen asleep. "Yeah _right_. You wish!"

"20 MINUTES UNTIL MT. FUJI!" the conductor suddenly announced from over-head. 

"Finally!" Miroku exploded. "Thank the gods!" 

"Miroku, do tell why you hate trains so much," Sango said, staring at the monk 

Miroku winced. "Too long a story to tell, but let this explain some of it to you." He lifted his hand and let Sango see the palm of it. On it was a large scar, which was still red.

"Ooo! That looks angry! Did you scratch it or something?" 

"No. Do you remember that train that exploded near Tokyo? I was a kid, and foolishly curious, and went to see the remains. I reached down to touch a piece of the wreck, and it pierced my hand. The scar has been here ever since." 

"Does it still hurt?" Sango asked, still eyeing the wound.

"Oh, Sango! You really do care for me!"

Sango snorted, and said, "Hey, I just wanted to know if it hurt or not. It doesn't matter whether I care for you or not."

Miroku seemed to droop. "Oh… Yeah, it still hurts. Will you kiss my boo-boo?" 

Sango rolled her eyes. "Houshi, if you stopped hitting on me, I'd like you."

"Really?" 

"Maybe."

"Really?"

"SHUT UP!" Inu Yasha yelled. "God, you guys are so immature!"

"Me?" Sango asked, pointing to herself.

Inu Yasha gave it a minute of thought. "Wait, no, you're good."

"I thought so."

"Hey! What about me?" 

"No comment, Miroku."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yup, another boring filler chapter. Oh well! At least I updated, right? Next chapter, "Fuji-san"!

****

Responses to Reviews:

Sesshomaruwuzhere: Aren't you proud of me? I finally updated! It's a miracle! I'm sorry we haven't been talking lately, but I know we're both busy! Good luck on your schoolwork, and here is the newest chapter for you!

****

The Nobody: I'm not sure when the real fluff will start (if you can believe it, I can barely remember the plot of this story, since I haven't read it in so long!), but I know there is some in the last chapter! I'm glad you still think I'm a good writer!

****

AnimeObsessionFantasy: I'm so sorry for not updating, and you are awesome to stick by me! Here is the newest chapter; I hope you don't mind that it's a few months late!

****

Sunflowerobi: Obi-chan, I am so sorry for not updating, and for not checking up on the Yahoo!Group, but I've been super busy and I really (I can't believe I'm about to say this) hated Inu Yasha for a while. Because of all the bad writers, and because the manga came out so slow. But now I'm good again. Can you do me a favor? Check out my new penname, Wicked Enough, and read my Inu Yasha fic there. You're a great writer, and I would love to know what you think of it!

****

Lonely Angel of Sadness: I'M SOOOO SORRY! I updated not just a few weeks late, but a few months! You must be mad at me! I love your reviews, and I still laugh when I read them! Thanks so much!

****

Mango-chan: I LOVE your long reviews! They make me feel good inside! I'm sorry for the short chapter, and I hope you don't mind me updating a few months late. O.o;;; Thanks for sticking around!

Tenchi Chan: I'm glad you like my story, and it was your review that's making me update right now, or at least one of them. You've convinced me to update no matter how many bad writers there are on this site. I'll try to not let it bother me so much!

****

Ari-Sky: Aren't we all amazed? TW updated! It's like… a miracle!

****

Kaguara: I thank you a whole lot! Thanks for finding my story and reading it even though it's what, a few months too late? Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
